Irrelevance
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: Naomi Wildman enters her first year as a Cadet in Starfleet Academy, but is she destined for more? Naomi makes new friends and is reunited with an old one, Icheb. Their destinies intertwine and unanswered questions are brought to attention... especially when the Borg begin to stir again and Icheb must make an important decision... ON HIATUS - until I can repair it!
1. Chapter 1

Irrelevance

Disclaimer: I do no own Voyager or any of its characters. I do own my own characters though.

**A/N**: I don't normally approve of this paring since, for me, its just too weird… "Them" being about ten years apart and all… but I decided I would give it a shot. I hope you enjoy!

This story begins 10 years later. After the end of Voyager. The estimated character ages: Icheb – 26, Naomi – 17 but appears closer to 22 to 24 because of her mixed blood with Ktarian. I didn't make that up, go look it up if you think I'm lying about that. She was Seven in Voyager, in the later seasons, didn't she look around Twelve? Yup, I thought so.

**Update**: I've decided to go through this story and fix grammar and such before I update it again.

* * *

Cadet Naomi Wildman glanced up at the vast reception area of Starfleet Academy, and felt a pang of loss without the comfort of her friends and family that had once formed a motley crew of the starship Voyager. Naomi took a deep breath for courage and scaled the steps to the reception desk. She smiled at the elderly woman at the desk and presented her PADD. "Good morning Ma'am," she greeted politely.

The woman took the PADD and looked over the information, then smiled back at the young woman. "Ah, Cadet Wildman, we've been expecting your arrival. You will find your instructional PADDs and uniforms already at your dorm-room. Just take the turbo lift to the third floor and head down junction C to the Cadet quarters. Here is the list of your classes and where they are located," the woman informed, handing Naomi a PADD and went back to her work. Naomi smiled appreciatively and turned in the direction of the turbo lifts.

Just as she was heading over someone bumped into her, causing the PADDs she was lightly holding to spill on the floor. "Oh!" she exclaimed, reaching down to pick them up and that's when she noticed another set of hands with hers.

"Sorry about that! I was in such a big hurry to meet my new Professors I didn't pay attention to where I was going!" The voice of a young man sounded before her.

Naomi looked up to see a Bajoran with short, black hair and beautiful silver-gray eyes smiling sheepishly. She smiled back at him and shook her head, dismissing the apology. "Its quite alright. What's your name? Are you new here too?" She asked him.

The young man grinned as they stood straight and he handed her the PADDs he had helped pick up as he answered. "No, actually, this is my second term! My name is Kav'ain. What about you? Are you new?" Kav'ain asked.

Naomi smiled and shook his offered hand. "Second term, huh? I'm Naomi and yes, I'm new. Would you mind giving me tips on any Professors you know? Who's who and which Professors are lenient and which aren't? You know, so I'm not totally lost and all..." Naomi asked with anticipation, leaning forward on her heels teasingly.

Kav'ain laughed and nodded. "Sure! Professor Barclay is great if you take Historical Culture and Professor Markus is awesome if you take Physics. The other Professors I took are okay but I'm sorry to say, I don't know many other Professors," Kav'ain explained. Naomi nodded in understanding and reviewed her PADD. Unfortunately, the computer announced that first period classes were beginning so she was unable to properly read it, she only read enough to know where her first class was located.

Naomi was happy to find her new friend running with her to the same class. As they entered the classroom they noticed several other Cadets already there and chatting away; apparently the Professor was going to be a bit late. Naomi sat down at the front, in front of Kav'ain and turned to greet the other students just as the door opened and a short, balding man in uniform walked in.

"Class, I'm sorry to say Professor Mathews was reassigned to another academy in the Alpha-Quadrant. I would like to introduce your new Astrometrics Professor, Professor Icheb," the man said and stepped aside for said younger man to walk in. In shock, Naomi's PADD slipped out of her hand and fell on top of her desk with a rattle as her long-time child-hood friend entered and smiled tightly at his class.

'No way! He looks so...' she blinked, unable to place words correctly, '...grown up!' Naomi thought, gazing in astonishment at the once slim but now apparently broad-shouldered Brunali she had been friends with ten years ago. 'Wow, he's... still every bit as _attractive_ as I remembered him being...' she thought and blushed at her very thought, thinking that age was kind to him. 'I bet he doesn't even remember me...' Naomi smiled at the sound of his familiar, though now somehow much richer - than she remembered at least - voice as he addressed the class.

"Good morning class. I look forward to getting to know all of you," Icheb said and glanced at the young woman with Ktarian features curiously before turning to set his instructional PADDs down. 'It seems like I should know her… she looks so familiar,' he thought, picking the right PADD and giving the device direction to send his syllables to the students' computers. A hand went up and he turned to the student. "Yes Cadet?" He questioned.

The young woman stood and smiled at her Professor. "Good morning, Sir. We were wondering… Is it true you were on Voyager?" She asked as politely as she could.

Icheb smiled at the girl and nodded. "Yes, that is correct," he answered. The girl glanced at her class mates who gave her a look that let him know there was more than one question. He had a feeling he knew the next question though.

"Is it also true... that you were once part... _Borg_? I-I hope you don't mind me asking," the Cadet asked cautiously. Icheb set his PADD down and turned in her direction, giving her an analytical scrutiny though his face had drained of emotions. He _almost _appeared Vulcan. The young woman squirmed under the intensity in his scrutiny and sat down. Icheb's face relaxed significantly and his eyes softened slightly, not having meant entirely to frighten the girl, before answering in a knowing manner.

"Forgive me, Cadet. That was a test, do not be afraid to speak up in my class, no matter how nervous you may be. Others may benefit from your questions. To answer your question, yes, I was once Borg," he answered and smiled at the poor girl reassuringly. There were murmurs of awe and excitement in the class from the revelation. Naomi didn't miss the dreamy sighs when he smiled and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Icheb turned to the rest of the class and began his lesson, aware that his every move was followed by the eyes of the Ktarian girl. Somehow, the Ktarian girl reminded him of someone who used to do the same thing, so very long ago, but he simply could not place who and when that was.

Kav'ain thought for a moment before tapping Naomi's shoulder, Naomi turned slightly to give him her attention. "Your last name is Wildman right?" he received a curt nod. "Is it true you were also on Voyager?" he asked in a whisper. Naomi simply nodded again and returned her attention to the silky smooth sound of her "long lost" friend's voice.

Kav'ain sat back in astonishment. "_Really_? Whoa that's awesome! You were on Voyager too! Wow!" he exclaimed loudly, catching the attention of the other students who muttered in surprise. Naomi ducked her head bashfully and hid her face behind her PADD. That's when Naomi noticed that _that _little revelation also caught the attention of her new instructor, who gazed at her in as much surprise as she had looked at him with when she first saw him.

Naomi blushed when he smiled in the coy yet also somehow sly way he was always so darn good at, and cleared his throat. "Settle down Cadets, I have not dismissed class yet," he commanded. His eyes fell and lingered on Naomi's a moment as the students sat back down and quieted before scanning the whole room again and continuing on his lesson. The rest of the class was spent with introductions into what the tall Professor would be teaching and his high expectations. "I may not be a Borg anymore, but I'd still like to see a semblance of perfection," he had said half serious, half teasingly, relieved when the class laughed good-naturedly. Naomi grabbed her things as the class ended and made to head out, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned slowly and met her old friend's eyes once more.

Icheb smiled at her before speaking in a wistful sort of way that did not seem usual for him. Then again, how could she be so sure what he sounded like now, after ten years? "Naomi Wildman. I did not recognize you! I see time has been very gracious to you," he commented, unaware of how much that simple input affected the young woman. Naomi blushed and kicked herself for stuttering as she answered back; she hadn't the slightest clue why she was reacting the way she was around him… they were friends after all right? Or perhaps, it was just the anxiety from reuniting with him so suddenly that overwhelmed her.

"Ah… thanks, you too…" Naomi responded in kind, nodding at him. "You've-ah changed… um… _well_, too…" she responded pathetically, feeling a small blush begin to creep up her face. Honestly, this was kind of an embarrassing conversation so far. "Um, but I did recognize you though, you still have your Borg implant visible and you're hair is almost the same," she commented with a friendly smile. Well, maybe it wasn't so much the same... she didn't remember his hair looking as tousled as it did now, but it was still short... kind of a rugged look?

Icheb smiled back and nodded in agreement. "Yes, I decided the implants make me unique, at least around here," he began. "I suppose you could say, in an ironic way, it is a representation of my individuality," he explained and then raised an eyebrow when he realized he had missed the sound of the computer advising the Cadets to head to their next class. 'How could I have lost concentration?' he wondered idly before pointing it out to Naomi. "I believe the second classes of the day are beginning. You should go if you don't want to be late," he advised softly.

Naomi jumped in alarm and nodded. "You're right!" She gave him a fleeting and sudden hug before rushing off.

Icheb blinked at the strange absence he felt as she let him go from the quick embrace. 'Odd…' he wondered before greeting his next class. His new job as Professor was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

**End A/N**: This was just a quick attempt at this paring. I hope I didn't muck anything up, like too many typos, spelling mistakes, out-of-character-ness, that sort of stuff. If I _did,_ though, please let me know and I'll correct it as soon as I can! Please review and let me know what you though of this chapter, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Irrelevance

Disclaimer: I do no own Voyager or any of its characters. I do own my own characters though.

**A/N**: I'm probably spoiling you people by adding another chapter but oh well… enjoy it!

* * *

"Naomi? Helloooo - Alpha-Quadrant to Naomi!" Kav'ain tried in vain to catch his new friend's attention, even going as far as waving a hand in front of her face. Naomi Wildman snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at the Bajoran . Kav'ain smiled as he caught her blush in embarrassment and placed a hand on her shoulder, his easy expression turning into a knowing one. "Are you okay?" he asked slowly. Naomi smiled as best she could and nodded to reassure him. Truth be told she didn't know if she really was okay.

The whole day after her first class, Naomi could not free her mind from the thought of her new Astrometrics Professor. 'It's not like I have a… a crush on him or anything… right?' Naomi thought to herself as she walked down the C-Junction, flanked by Kav'ain. Said young man pat her shoulder and bid her goodbye as he left down the male section of the dorms.

Naomi frowned to herself thoughtfully as she entered her dorm, ignoring the chatters and laughs of the other junior officers. "Hey Naomi!" called one of the Cadets, said girl looked up and noticed it was one of her classmates from their first class addressing her.

"Yeah?" Naomi questioned curiously as she sat down. The girl went over and sat down next to her on one of the benches in the room. She had a round face, though she looked pretty fit, short brown hair, and the greenest eyes Naomi had ever seen.

"That new Professor is a real looker isn't he?" The girl said, playfully pushing her shoulder against Naomi's. Naomi gave a surprised look so the girl clarified. "I saw you blushing when he called on you during class… don't deny it, I bet every girl in the quadrant tried to sign up for a class with him as Professor!" she giggled.

"Uh..." Naomi blinked, unsure of how to respond, luckily, she didn't have to, the girl kept on chattering away.

"Oh, and I hear you two were on Voyager together..?" she let the question hang.

Naomi successfully kept another blush from surfacing, straightened and stared straight in the girl's eyes. "Yes we were. We were friends. He and Seven of Nine helped with my education," Naomi stated curtly.

The girl smiled sheepishly and nodded, letting her "off the hook" for now. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you in anyway. I didn't mean to pry. My name is Hannah, I'm your new bunk-mate, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Hannah said sticking her hand out. Naomi relaxed and smiled happily, delighted to make another new friend and shook her hand.

"Likewise," Naomi responded and turned in the direction of another Cadet who spoke as she walked into the room like she owned the place. She too was from their first class; it was easy to tell because she was the only Vulcan there.

"Naomi, right? Hey you and Hannah want to join me at the mess hall? I'm T'Chea by the way, I'm in your Astrometrics class too!" T'Chea spoke in a hyper and very emotional way that surprised Naomi. T'Chea noticed her astonishment and blushed. "Ah, you're wondering why I'm not keeping my emotions all locked up, huh? Well… I'm Romulan," the girl said simply with a shrug and smiled at another shocked expression on Naomi's face.

"Romulan? But I thought…" Naomi stopped her sentence and shook her head. "Never mind, sure, that sounds great!" she said happily and stood with Hannah to follow T'Chea. Once the three girls were seated at a table with their food Naomi was assaulted by another wave of tease from her new friends. It was funny how well Naomi made new friends, chatting with them like she's known them since childhood.

"I heard you and Hannah talking about our very handsome new Astrometrics Professor… so you two knew each other before? What was he like?" T'Chea asked animatedly. Naomi was still unused to hearing a Vulcan – or Romulan - speak the way T'Chea was.

"Um… well, he was…" Naomi squirmed slightly from the attention she was receiving from the obviously very interested girls. "Well, I don't really have a basis to compare him with since we haven't really seen each other in a decade and all…" Naomi explained. The two girls seemed disappointed. Naomi sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I suppose I can tell you what I remember though," she relented, receiving elated expressions from the girls.

"I've had him in another class before, he's pretty strict. Was he as concerned with "perfection" back when you knew him? Wait… dumb question…" Hannah said sipping her blue drink. Naomi decided to answer that question anyway, however.

"He was _more_ concerned with it then, after all, the doctor had recently de-assimilated him… he was pretty naïve also… although, I'm not much one to speak, since I was only a child and naïve as well then," Naomi said and smiled at the flash-back of memories that suddenly hit her. "I remember once we were putting together a Jigsaw-Puzzle and he tried to teach me to "recognize the complementary base pair" as he put it… but I was just putting the puzzle together by color and shape…" Naomi said chuckling. It was true that Naomi had many such memories of him but this one seemed to stand out more than the rest... it could have been because at one point that day, it was the day she remembered thinking he was kind of cute... but then, it was so long ago, she could be remembering wrong.

Naomi then noticed the knowing smiles from her new friends. "What?" she questioned.

T'Chea rubbed her chin thoughtfully and arched an eyebrow. "Would I be far off if I guessed that you _like_ him?" T'Chea asked. Hannah leaned in closer in anticipation.

Naomi straightened and crossed her arms defiantly. "To answer your question, yes I like him," she saw the cat-like grin form on the Romulan's face but didn't stop in her explanation. "Sure I like him, so far I believe he is a good Professor and he was my friend, I have no reason to _dis_like him," Naomi answered calmly. Hannah almost fell off her seat from being on the edge and being disappointed by the answer so suddenly.

T'Chea glanced at their clumsy friend and then back at Naomi; she would not let her off the hook so easily. "That is _not_ what I meant and you know it," T'Chea stated, crossing her own arms.

Naomi smirked and leaned back against her seat in a smug sort of way. "It's what you asked," Naomi stated.

T'Chea huffed and glared and Hannah who grinned childishly at T'Chea's expense. "I meant - do you _like him like him_… as in crush like?" T'Chea asked in a whisper, aware that the mess hall was beginning to fill but not bothering to conceal the conversation any. Naomi's attention was suddenly taken by something behind T'Chea. T'Chea turned around and saw Naomi blushing at the entrance of the subject of T'Chea's interrogation on her - now the Romulan knew her answer. "Ah… I see…" she said and leaned back in her seat.

Naomi suddenly jerked her attention back to T'Chea in alarm. "What? What do you see? I didn't say anything!" Naomi protested.

T'Chea chuckled and waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh you didn't need to _say_ anything. I saw your _dazed_ expression when Professor Icheb walked in," the Romulan teased. Hannah had been watching the interaction back and forth with great amusement.

Naomi huffed irritably and once again crossed her arms. "I did not have a _dazed_ expression, thank you very much," Naomi said defensibly. She didn't, she really didn't! ...Okay, maybe a _little._

Hannah decided to interject in the so far two-way "interrogation". "Well you did blush… unless you're getting sick? Hmm maybe we should take you to the infirmary?" Hannah teased, placing a hand on Naomi's forehead, careful not to impale herself on the half-Ktarian's horns, to check and see if she was "sick". Naomi swatted Hannah's hand away and glared at her laughing friends, she then saw from the corner of her eye that Icheb had been watching them. Naomi looked over and waved at him politely. Icheb shot back a polite smile and waved back and then turned his attention back to the other Professor who had been speaking with him.

"And _what_ was that?" T'Chea asked, her teasing smile returning ten-folds.

Naomi sighed in agitation, her shoulder slumping. "It was a polite wave and a smile," she answered. She liked her new friends, but she had no idea she would get teased this much.

Thankfully Hannah seemed to notice Naomi's distress and came to the rescue. "Okay, okay, enough T'Chea, let's give Naomi a _break_ okay?" Hannah said, obviously implying that they would continue interrogating her another time.

T'Chea sighed dramatically and nodded. "Very well," the Romulan relented.

Naomi stood from the table and smiled at her friends. "If you two don't mind I'm going to head back now, I'm really tired," she said.

"But you didn't finish your dinner," Hannah said glancing at Naomi's half-eaten food.

Naomi nodded in agreement. "I know, I'm not really hungry… I'll see you later," she said and walked out.

As Naomi made her way down a hurriedly memorized path to her dorm she felt a presence behind her and turned to see Icheb walking up to her. Naomi stopped to let him catch up and smiled at him. "Prof-" she was stopped by a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Please, just Icheb… we aren't in class – you don't have to use honorifics," Icheb said in a friendly way.

Naomi smiled and nodded. "Icheb… it's nice to see you again," Naomi said at loss for words. Icheb smiled back and nodded, placing his hands behind his back as Naomi remembered him doing so many times before, only this time, he didn't seem to slouch like he had before, he stood straight, towering over her more than she remembered, which was saying a lot since she was a child then!

"Likewise… I expect you to be one of my top students," Icheb said half-serious, half-teasingly.

Naomi grinned and crossed her arms, relaxing just a little. "I suppose your lessons will be a bit more challenging than, say, putting a puzzle together?" she asked just as teasingly; she blushed when he smiled slyly and leaned in closer. She could feel his hot breath and couldn't for the life of her stop herself from glancing down in time to see his lips twist into that brilliant smile that had always - even when she was younger - made her giddy. Back then it was still kind of rare, when he smiled like that, but it still lit up a room whenever he did. It occurred to Naomi then that Icheb seemed a lot more relaxed than when she remembered, he seemed to have regained most of his individuality already... it made sense, him being younger when he was de-assimilated, it was only natural that he would adapt to society as rapidly as he seemed to have done.

"You would be correct, Naomi Wildman," Icheb whispered playfully. Naomi swallowed nervously, she could smell his after-shave and almost feel the heat radiating from his body. The effects of his proximity engulfed her in an intoxicating sort of way and she took a step back before she did something drastic. Icheb straightened again and cocked his head to the side in a curious manner. He frowned with concern and, also careful not to press against her horns, placed a hand on her forehead, making her blush all the more.

"Are you ill? You're flushed and …trembling? Would you like me to take you to the infirmary or do you know the way?" He asked worriedly, oblivious to the exact reasons for her body's reactions. Naomi liked the feeling of his long fingers against her skin all too much and took another step back, smiling as calmly as she could.

"No, no, I'm fine… I uh- just need some rest, that's all," she said lamely. Icheb turned his head in the way that told her he was not buying it and stepped closer than he had been standing before. Naomi would have groaned in exasperation but kept it to herself, resisting the need to step back again - why did he have to be so damn persistent! ...And why did he have to be so tall and handsome? Wait... what?

"Are you certain?" he asked in an almost painfully tender tone that _should have_ sounded sincerely concerned to her, but her imagination would not leave her alone. What the heck was wrong with her? Her eyes met his and she thought she saw an odd shimmer, but that must have been her over-active and all of a sudden inappropriate imagination. Naomi's heart suddenly began to beat faster, this was not good she had to get away from him fast.

"I-I'm sure – I'll see you tomorrow P-Professor BYE!" Naomi stammered and literally ran the rest of the way to her dorm before he could stop her, leaving a very confused Icheb to figure out what had just happened. When Naomi reached her dorm it was thankfully empty as her room-mate was probably still in the Mess-hall at that hour.

"What is wrong with me?" Naomi asked herself harshly and placed a hand where her heart was still hammering against her rib-cage. "I guess I- …no it couldn't be…" Naomi could not accept that she had romantic feelings for her Astrometrics teacher, for _Icheb._ "Would it be possible if…? No! What am I thinking? First of all we're several years apart and second he's my Professor! Not to mention a friend… no, that would be crossing WAY too many lines," Naomi reasoned with herself as she paced and then abruptly fell onto her bed.

Naomi turned and looked up at the bottom of the top bunk and huffed and then grabbed her pillow and pressed it against her head, moaning in distress. "This can NOT be happening," her muffled cry emitted from somewhere against the pillow. Naomi placed it back on her bed and curled up, closing her eyes. When no sleep came she opened them in defeat and sighed again. "Starfleet academy is going to be harder than I thought…" she muttered.

* * *

**End A/N**: Well there you go… I hope you liked it! If I get enough positive reviews I might consider expanding this... maybe I will anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

Irrelevance

Disclaimer: I do no own Voyager or any of its characters. I do own my own characters though.

**A/N**: I was really bored and in a good mood so here's another chapter for you lol I guess it's not a one-shot anymore eh? You could say I was convinced by a friend. In this chappy you'll get more Icheb/Naomi interactions and a look on what the Brunali thinks...

* * *

Sleep had not come easily for Naomi. All night she tossed and turned and attempted to completely clear her mind so that she could sleep… clear her mind of certain unexplainable _feelings_. Unfortunately, it was nearly impossible to get her over-active mind to shut down long enough to slip into the blissful twilight state of mind – and now she was paying for it. Naomi glared at her mug of coffee, cursing the drink for betraying her in her time of need.

"Good morning friends!" Hannah walked over and sat at her seat. "Naomi? What's up? You look like T'Chea when she doesn't get her _beauty_ sleep…" Hannah observed thoughtfully and winced when said Romulan smacked her arm in retaliation. "Well you _do_ look cranky when you don't get enough sleep! -Hey! Quit hitting me!" Hannah protested, rubbing her arm. Naomi smiled sleepily at her friends' antics.

"Whatever," T'Chea scoffed indigently and leaned back against her seat, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. Naomi poked at her odd looking "eggs", wondering if the orange parts was cheese or something else... She sighed wistfully, wishing she had a bowl of Neelix's "Talaxian Surprise" soup. All of a sudden the coffee seemed to kick in and Naomi felt jumpy… or perhaps it was the fact that the computer announced that the first classes of the day where about to start and she had to face the one person she was trying her hardest to forget about the entire night before.

Naomi took a breath of courage and followed her friends out of the mess-hall after disposing of their food and trays, greeting Kav'ain as they walked the halls. As she entered the class Naomi avoided eye contact with the tall Brunali, completely missing the momentary look of confusion that crossed his eyes. He had tried to greet her before the class filled up but she seemed very preoccupied to him. All through the class Naomi tapped in her pad furiously as she took notes, ignoring her three friends' astonished looks at the sheer concentration. Naomi was determined to keep her eyes on her pad and her mind busy. Only God knew why she was so bothered by this whole situation... she certainly didn't, or at least, she refused to contemplate the possibility that she may... but no, she would not think of it!

When her first class finally ended, Naomi stood and went to leave as quickly and she could but the one person who she had been trying so hard to avoid stopped her in her tracks. Naomi inwardly wondered why it was so hard to resist just simply acting like she didn't hear him and leave, but she just couldn't... not to mention it would be downright mean to do so and that simply wasn't her way.

"Cadet Wildman, may I speak to you for a moment?" Icheb asked, his tone saying it was not a request. Damnit, he was taking advantage of his position! Naomi took a deep breath and let it out silently, glaring at her two female friends who smiled knowingly at her as they left. Kav'ain scratched the back of his head in confusion as he exited after them.

Naomi turned sharply, determined to not let her turmoil of irrational feelings from the night before get to her. "Yes sir?" she asked. Icheb raised an eyebrow and motioned her closer so he didn't have to yell across the room to speak with her. Naomi groaned inwardly, not wanting to be so close to him in case she went haywire again, but ultimately did as he asked and walked closer to him, dreading each step. 'What is wrong with me?' she thought as she reached him.

"Naomi are you sure you're okay? Yesterday you rushed off and today you looked like you were about to break your pad… not even Seven looks so determined to fuse with her pad as you did during class. I'm asking you as a friend, what's wrong?" he asked in obvious concern.

Naomi blinked at his long speech, not remembering the last time he spoke so much, at least to her. "Really Professor Icheb… I'm fine…" she said trying to sound as sincere as possible but failing horribly. Once again Icheb titled his head to the side in his "I don't think so" way and stepped closer.

"I don't believe you," Icheb said simply, he noticed that her cheeks were once again tinted pink. Icheb knew he did not need to but he could not stop himself from brushing his fingers against her forehead, not missing the softening of her eyes the moment he touched her. 'I was merely checking to see if she had a fever but… could it be that…' he began to wonder but his train of thought was cut off as Naomi abruptly jerked away and turned from him.

"If you're really my friend you'll drop it," Naomi said softly, unwilling to let him know how he affected her. Icheb would not take this though - he wanted answers. The Brunali narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, stepping closer so his breath was on her neck.

"I am your friend so as a friend, who is worried for your well being, I will not drop it ...however, the next classes will be starting soon - but don't expect to be hearing the last of me," Icheb said just as softly but with an edge of determination. Naomi ignored the shiver from the feel of him so close to her and turned with the intention of glaring holes into him and protesting, however... as soon as she looked into his eyes she noticed that he really was worried about her; her eyes softened once more and she shook her head.

"You always were stubborn… interrogate me all you want – you won't get answers from me – and no it's not something physically wrong with me… not really anyway… uh that's all I'm saying," Naomi said and kicked herself for saying even that much… he was not completely clueless… 'Crap, crap, crap!' she thought as she walked out just as the computer announced the next classes where beginning.

Icheb watched her strain to not run out of the classroom as she had run from him the night before; his thoughts turned to his earlier theory and at his own strange feelings when he was around her. 'She… _has_ grown into a lovely young woman…' he thought fleetingly as he prepared for his next class. Luckily Icheb only had three classes for the day so he would have plenty more time to think of these curious events.

When all the classes for the ex-Borg professor ended said Brunali left for his quarters. On his way Icheb noticed two things: one was that it was raining, the other was that a female with blond hair that looked suspiciously like Naomi was standing in the rain, letting it hit her face. Icheb made a bee-line through students and other professors to the girl. Icheb opened and closed the door to the courtyard silently and then made his way to who he now confirmed was Naomi.

"Don't you have another class now?" Icheb asked calmly. Naomi whirled around in surprise and blinked away the rain that fell into her eyes at the sudden movement.

"Ich- err, Professor Icheb – what are you doing out here?" Naomi asked. Icheb raised an eyebrow and placed his hands behind him in his custom as he approached her.

"I believe I asked you a question first – and my classes have ended, I'm off duty - It's Icheb," he corrected, stopping only a few feet before her. Naomi thought for a moment, knowing he would not believe her answer but trying anyway.

"My last class was my last and… we don't have any more classes today…" Naomi informed as truthfully as she could get herself to sound. Once again Icheb made his "I don't believe you" motion but did not say so… instead she almost wished he had said so instead of what he said next.

"Walk with me," he ordered more than asked and walked passed her to the pathway. Naomi took another deep breath and followed. Icheb slowed to walk in step with her and glanced at her curiously as they walked. A few minutes passed in silence before Icheb spoke up. Naomi was mentally preparing herself to be assailed by direct questions and demands however…

"You have been acting very strange lately," Icheb said in a way so nonchalant that it completely threw Naomi off guard and had her miss a few step. Naomi gasped and readied herself to meet the concrete but was held steadfast by Icheb as he quickly wrapped his arms around her. Icheb slowly pulled her up and went to ask if she was alright but her expression cut him off, it looked as if every emotion a person could experience was trying to compete.

Apparently the "emotion" that had been the strongest these past few days won and she blushed and looked away. "Thank you," Naomi said softly. Icheb noticed he had not let go of her and for a reason he could not comprehend he did not want to let go. When Naomi noticed his reluctance to let go as well he did so, slowly. Icheb was now the one to step back and blush irrationally.

"Uh- sorry," Icheb said and cleared his throat awkwardly. 'I… must have caught whatever it is she has….' he thought but knew that was utter nonsense; he straightened and smiled as casual as he could to her. "Are you alright then?" he asked calmly. Naomi had a curious look in her face now and nodded idly.

'Did he… just blush?' she thought; she would have missed it if it weren't for his slightly pale complexion giving it away. 'No… it must be my imagination…' she reasoned and smiled reassuringly at her Astrometrics professor. "Yes, I'm alright… You caught me off guard by your casual statement that's all…" she explained. Icheb once again raised an eyebrow.

"Elaborate," he stated simply. Naomi blinked in surprise, resisting the urge to smile in amusement.

'Wow, he's certainly been spending way too much time around Seven…' Naomi thought before answering him. "I mean – I was expecting you to send a barrage of questions and continue your interrogation from earlier…" she clarified.

Icheb smiled slyly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, since I didn't and it almost caused you harm, it would only be logical to go ahead and ask you - to prevent it," Icheb teased, shamelessly enjoying the alarmed look in her eyes.

"What! That's not what I meant!" Naomi protested. Icheb chuckled softly – something Naomi was not used to hearing and finding that she rather liked it.

"Whether you meant it or not is irrelevant," he continued to tease. Naomi's face crumbled and she turned away from him. Not even she knew what was really "wrong" with her, so how was she supposed to answer? She certainly wasn't going to tell him what she herself refused to acknowledge!

"Icheb, please…" Naomi pleaded. Icheb sobered and placed his hands on her shoulders in what he was intending to be a friendly way however… neither he nor she felt it was that "innocent". Both Icheb and Naomi felt a strange but not at all unpleasant connection as he pressed closer to her - in fact, one might say it was too pleasant. Naomi swallowed nervously for the umpteenth time and made a weak attempt at pulling away, however, Icheb would not allow her to escape him so easily this time.

"It seems to be something that is really bothering you… I wish you would tell me so I could help…" Icheb said in that tender way that made Naomi's pupils dilate and head spin irrationally.

'This is absurd! We're friends - I have no...' her train of thought was halted abruptly when Icheb unconsciously drew his thumbs along her collar bones slowly, 'okay… '_so_ do have a crush on him…' Naomi admitted to herself, unable to deny it any longer and turned to him. "There's only one way you would be able to help and I know you either wouldn't want to or wouldn't be able to so please, please drop it…" she pleaded in a voice so soft he had to lean forward to hear her correctly. Naomi glanced up at his lips momentarily before averting her eyes from him quickly. Since when did he have such sharp, attractive features? Then again, he still had "baby-fat" when she last saw him... not the matured contour of a man quite yet... and those _lips_...

"I care too much for you to simply drop it…" Icheb whispered, not missing where her eyes had gone and getting an idea of what was troubling her. This was not the first time someone behaved this way toward him… he was well aware of it when women showed interest in him, which surprised him at first since he never thought of himself as attractive. Over time he accepted it but this was, however, the first time he felt that it might not be one-way… Icheb frowned to himself and pulled back, not missing the look of relief and disappointment from her eyes as he did so.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Professor Icheb," Naomi stated simply, her voice still low but this time full of conviction as she turned from him and made her way back to the academy main building. Icheb watched her go, troubled with his own turmoil of feelings and questions within him. There had been a split second when her eyes had landed on his lips that he thought of kissing her, but… that was preposterous… right?

Icheb frowned and tucked his hands in his pockets. "These feelings are… irrelevant," he said to himself quietly but he knew that it was not true. He followed the same path Naomi made into the main building and hesitated before continuing on his way to his quarters where he had meant to go a half an hour ago.

* * *

**End A/N**: Hmmm… plot thickens? Any thoughts? I'm tempted to just end it here lol… by the way, I'm not really as much of a "fan-girl" as my descriptions of Icheb makes me out to be, he's too much of a dork lol, then again, I have no idea what the actor looks like now, I haven't bothered to go see.


	4. Chapter 4

Irrelevance

Disclaimer: I do no own Voyager or any of its characters. I do own my own characters though.

**A/N**: Okaaaaay chapter four… hopefully we'll be getting somewhere soon – where that is I sincerely have no clue lol… I'm as much in the dark with this story as you readers! But don't worry… I have an idea of which direction I want to head…

I realize things are going pretty fast and I will attempt to slow them down soon – it keeps things "real"… keep in mind the actual story has not begun yet. This is just a long prologue so to speak lol. I hope you enjoy!

**Star Jelly**: Actually, I'm pretty sure Kirk was younger? I'm pretty sure but not completely sure...

* * *

It had been a few days since the "encounter" with Icheb, and Naomi had been avoiding him since. She knew he was not finished questioning her and she knew he was only doing so because he was worried, but she was glad he was giving her a chance to breath. Naomi, however, still could not help remembering the recent events as clearly as they had happened a few minutes ago. Even though Icheb was giving her space, she would catch him eying her – as if giving her the opportunity to go up to him and spill her thoughts. "_As if" _she thought indignantly…but then again…

Naomi was almost mute as she met her friends for recreational activities before dinner that day – even Kav'ain, who had introduced himself as Naomi's other friend and was quickly adopted by T'Chea and Hannah, was there and chatting amiably with the girls. Unlike her friends though, Naomi's mind was not really on the games as she was having trouble separating her thoughts from her last encounter with her Astrometrics Professor, a few days ago.

The way he had spoken to her and held her was entirely different than the way he had when they were friends all those years ago. When she last knew him, she was more like his kid sister than anything else. The feeling that were brought on by the "incident" had _not_ been brother/sister or friendship friendly, it had been… _intimate_. Naomi bit her lip. "Hey Naomi what's up with you? You haven't said a word all day! Not since Professor Icheb stopped you this morning… did you fail an assignment already or something?" Kav'ain asked suddenly, mercifully dislodging Naomi from her thoughts. Oh yeah, how could she forget nearly crashing into Icheb that morning?

Naomi smiled at her concerned friends and shook her head. "No, I'm fine… just, uh, thinking about something he said, but I didn't fail anything, no, quite the opposite actually," she said dismissively and walked ahead of them. She wouldn't let her friends know _exactly _what she was thinking of, otherwise, they would tease her relentlessly! What she had told Kav'ain _was _true though, Icheb _had_ stopped her that morning – after she tried to flee again – but only to tell her that he was happy with her excellent grades lately, he said nothing more.

Naomi found that sort of strange, since he certainly _looked _like he wanted to say more... like he wanted to continue to interrogate her. However, he just stood there after praising her. It surprised her and she was at loss for words, she had not been prepared to see him after their last meeting, but then he smiled and suggested she go to her class, leaving her feeling confused and with a strange fluttery sensation.

The four friends where heading to a planned game of Hover-Ball but Naomi suddenly stopped, deciding she might just be too distracted to play a game like that. "Hey you guys go ahead… I don't feel well I think I'm just going to go back to the dorms and read a book or something," Naomi said and turned to leave before they could question her further. As Naomi made her way to the dorms she caught Icheb walking purposefully toward the Professor's lounge with a data-pad and fully decked out in his Starfleet uniform – including his rank.

"Lieutenant Commander huh? Wow… why hadn't I notice before?" Naomi muttered to herself as she spied on him. 'I wonder what's up? I've never seen him that serious before… well, besides the time Seven was "sick" but that was different,' she thought and turned to continue on her way to the dorms. As she watched him, she couldn't stop her eyes from noticing how his uniform stretched across his expansive chest and broad shoulders... almost like he was wearing a uniform several sizes too small. 'Hmm… he looks _good_ in a uniform, especially in red - AH! What am I saying! Focus Wildman focus!' Naomi chided herself and tore her eyes away, speeding off to her dorm room, only slowing and apologizing when an officer stopped her and scolded her for running like crazy down the halls.

Naomi entered her empty room and paced restlessly. 'This isn't good… he's getting too suspicious and he almost found me out the other day. Crap… I made such a fool out of myself,' she thought morbidly and sat down on her bunk. Reaching in her crate of belongings, she picked a good book and leaned against her bed, intending on reading it and forgetting her troubles. Naomi hadn't realized how exhausted she had been until she let her mind relax into the book, before she knew it she was out faster than you could say "Talaxian whiskers".

Elsewhere, Icheb retired to his quarters after having a long meeting with Admiral Kathryn Janeway that went well into dinner and sat down on his bed. His bed was specially altered for him to help him rest both as a "normal" humanoid and as a Borg – equipped with a flat device under the mattress that, while physically undetectable, could regulate his residing Borg implants and regenerate him just as a normal alcove could.

Icheb lay on his bed that night, staring up at the ceiling with such concentration that if he were still Borg it might have crumbled and fallen. Thoughts did not come to him as orderly and logically as it had normally; Icheb was in distress – the day's events had troubled him more than he thought they would. First it was the almost disconcerting turmoil he felt for one of his students that lead to even more chaotic emotions and thoughts and then it was the Admiral's sudden appearance and proposal that he could not refuse… how could he _not_ accept? It was what he had always wanted since he was de-assimilated…

To command his own ship…

Voyager…

As _Captain_…

Icheb had until the end of the week to make his decision; it was not as if he didn't like the idea but it was entirely too sudden in his opinion – sudden and odd… - after all, he was only the rank of Lieutenant and merely a Professor, at the moment. How did Starfleet Command ever agree to such a promotion? And why?

Icheb turned on his side and idly ran a finger down an old scar on his bare chest he got on a surprise physical test when he first joined the academy. Perhaps now was not the best time to be questioning their motives, they always had a good reason for what they did… Icheb learned a valuable lesson during that test – he would not be so naïve and clueless again. While he could have easily gotten rid of the scar he kept it as a reminder.

Icheb sighed and sat up; his shoulders hunched as he rubbed his stiff neck and glanced up at his full-length mirror. It was then that Icheb noticed just how distraught he appeared. He stood and walked over to the mirror, straightening and eying his physique disapprovingly. Icheb would not consider himself skinny by any stretch but he would not consider himself as muscular as some of the other young officers either, though he was toned well enough he decided there was room for improvement.

'If I am going to be in command of my own ship - especially the Voyager… and knowing it's history with luck… - I should work on my health,' he thought and rubbed his eyes in fatigue. Icheb sighed in apprehension, trudging back to his bed and getting in it. As he did so he let his mind wander once again.

Icheb's mind took him elsewhere. 'Would it be too much if… no, she just started here… not to mention it would be inappropriate,' he thought, his mind wandering to Naomi. 'But… to be aboard Voyager again… with familiar faces, not to mention the chance to learn all she would learn in the academy up close and personally. Not to mention it would give me a chance to discover what is really "wrong" with her… although I think I have a pretty good idea…' he reasoned and turned on his back again, placing his hands behind his head.

"She would be a valued member of the crew… I'm sure the Admiral would agree," he said aloud and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. As sleep came to him Icheb fleetingly wondered where Chakotay was now and why he wasn't the Captain of Voyager.

* * *

**End A/N**: A good question… one I don't have the answer to yet lol but I will! Rest assured that the plot will develop… hopefully… as long as I don't suddenly loose interest - but that's a likely possibility.

If any of you are finding this too sudden and odd I'll explain it soon… I have a formulating idea where I'm headed with this – just give the story a chance to develop!


	5. Chapter 5

Irrelevance

Disclaimer: I do no own Voyager or any of its characters. I do own my own characters though.

**A/N**: I'm on a roll! Normally I wait until I have sufficient reviews to update but I doubt there's such a big community for this paring… I hope you're enjoying this so far because I dunno how long my steam for this story will last lol never fret – I never intend to just drop stories… sure it may take me time (LONG time sometimes…) but I eventually get to them… unless they where poorly written and the characters and plots are irreparable…(which thankfully this story IS repairable... 9/20/10) but I don't think that's the case here or my latest, latest fics… err in any case, enough of my ranting – I hope you ENJOY!

**Star Jelly**: You best keep up your end of the bargain! LOL

* * *

Naomi was surprised to find her Astrometrics Professor absent the next day. She had walked in, holding her breath and trying to be sneaky so he wouldn't notice her maybe – lame, she knew – but was surprised when a different Professor greeted her instead. At first, she had not been aware that she had been keeping an eye out for him and she knew her friends knew this too. Naomi sat in her fourth class - Temporal Mechanics, a relatively new subject – while normally it would take up her whole attention, seeing as though it fascinated her, she could not help but feeling something was amiss.

When the last classes ended and she met up with her friends she had caught Icheb heading to the officer's wing again, decked out in that delicious uniform again, but with a troubled expression. The rest of the day Naomi distracted herself by playing Kadis-Kot with Kav'ain and hover-ball with T'Chea and Hannah. She was grateful for the activities for that night she slept soundly. She knew that all that hiding and avoiding was incredibly childish but part of her still denied fiercely that she had any _romantic_ feeling toward Icheb, though the other part, that told her to just give up fighting it, was becoming louder every day.

The next morning she hesitated at the door to her first class – hearing her normal Professor already there and speaking to someone she was unfamiliar with. When she finally mentally slapped herself and scolded herself for being immature and entered, Naomi was shocked to find Admiral Paris there and with an obvious strained smile as he spoke seemingly amiably to Icheb.

"Well then… I'm sure your former Captain will clarify it with you. I expect to see you soon _Professor,_" the Admiral said and nodded curtly before walking passed Naomi in a hurried fashion. Naomi frowned curiously and walked further into the room, intending on asking Icheb what was going on. Just as she was about to ask him, the rest of the students began to file in and the computer announced that classes were beginning.

Icheb turned to find Naomi looking as though she were a fish out of water – opening and closing her mouth trying to say something – and raised an eyebrow. "…Yes? Nao- Cadet Wildman?" he asked and mentally kicked his self for sounding like an adolescent in front of her. Naomi straightened, shook her head and sat at her seat. Icheb tried to meet her eyes but she seemed to be avoiding him, _again_. He sighed mentally, temporarily giving up, and went on with the class.

When classes where over, Icheb hadn't had any luck speaking to the half-Ktarian. He had intended to stop her and speak to her but she had rushed out far quicker than he was expecting. Icheb drew his lips in a line and frowned. 'What is up with that girl?' he wondered as he gathered his things and placed a sign on the door that said he would not be instructing the next class.

Icheb put the thought of her aside for a moment as he changed into his uniform and headed in the direction of the officer's wing again – hopefully the Admiral he had wanted to see the day before would be there now. When he entered, Icheb was greeted by an aroma of fresh coffee and knew he would have luck this time. He did not even bother speaking to the secretary as he made a bee-line directly into the office.

Admiral Kathryn Janeway looked up to see her other favorite former-Borg. "Yes, Captain? I assume you have many questions, huh? Please, do have a seat," Admiral Janeway said warmly with a smile.

Icheb shifted uncomfortably a moment before responding. "Thank you Admiral, but I'd prefer to stand. I'll be blunt - I wish to know the exact reason of such a high promotion, I was unable to ask the last time we spoke," Icheb asked seriously. Janeway pursed her lips in thought, trying to decide whether or not it was such a good idea to tell him. The part of Janeway that told her he was family and deserved to know won out.

She sighed and motioned him to sit down. Icheb hesitated but decided to do so. "Do you recall the Borg trans-warp-conduit we used to return to the Alpha-Quadrant with?" Janeway began slowly.

Icheb tilted his head to the side curiously and nodded. "My memory of that particular event is sketchy – seeing as I was in the cargo-bay at the moment – but yes," the Brunali replied.

Janeway smiled and folded her hands in front of her. "Well, there is good news and bad news about that…" she glanced down at her hands uneasily before looking into his eyes. It was then she noticed just how much more mature they were since the last official time she saw him, never-mind when she hastily promoted him a few days ago. He had the eyes of a young man that had to go through too much too soon and grow up quickly in the process. Janeway sighed and continued her briefing. "The good news is - we may have a way now to detect and create stable worm-holes for ourselves," she announced with a strained smile.

"And the bad news?" Icheb prompted cautiously.

Janeway stood tersely and turned her back to him. "The bad news is the Borg have noticed our achievements and are preparing to attack," Janeway announced, turning sharply once more and looking into his eyes critically. She saw the alarm securely register in his eyes and his jaw tighten. It was the most expressive look of shock she had seen from him yet. "We needed someone intimately familiar with the Borg to… lead the strike-force…" she said seriously.

Icheb stood quickly – alarmed that he would be the one leading such a "collective" of people and ships. He still remembered his rough "childhood" and doubted he would be able to lead them properly, let alone into a battle against the Borg. "I…" Icheb cleared his throat and folded his hands behind him to keep himself from fidgeting like an adolescent. This was no time to cower away from such a serious matter. "If I am going to do this, I have one request," he finally said after a pause.

"Yes?" Janeway asked, clearly relieved that Icheb was not going to try to get out of this.

"I would like Naomi Wildman stationed at Astrometrics," Janeway raised an eyebrow but he kept talking. "She knows almost just as I in that field, I could really use her help and it would be a good evaluation of her skills," Icheb demanded.

Janeway smiled at him and nodded. "Although I am curious why you didn't ask for Seven to accompany you, you don't have to convince me. I would see the _logic_ in having a friend aboard, not a mother-figure to look over your shoulder, especially if you'll be Captain," Janeway nodded again in approval. "Very well, give her my regards and promotion to Acting-Ensign," Janeway said and smiled warmly when he all but beamed at her.

"Admiral... I have another question if you don't mind," Icheb began, straightening.

"By all means, what is it?" Janeway asked curiously.

"Why am I chosen to be the Captain of _Voyager_ and not your former first-officer?" Icheb asked.

Janeway took a sip of her coffee and set the mug down. "He and his _wife_ are stationed on another ship coordinating the defenses near the Beta-Quadrant - just in case the Borg decide to attack our flanks," the Admiral explained. Icheb did not miss the wistful expression cross his old Captain's face, before she quickly masked it. It only confused him a _little._ Icheb always knew his former Captain felt something more that comradeship toward her first-officer, and he could have sworn there was a bit of tension coming from Chakotay when he was around her as well... but they never acted on whatever that was.

"How _are_ Seven and Chakotay? I haven't heard much from them except what Neelix told me during one of his "Ambassador" trips," Icheb asked thoughtfully.

Janeway smiled, hiding whatever it was Icheb saw earlier expertly and stood to hug him. "They are actually doing quite well! Last I heard Nickie turned two... It's hard to believe Seven would make such a good mother, but then again..." Janeway smiled again, her eyes softening, and placed a warm hand on his cheek affectionately. "You turned out pretty good under her care..." she said with a note of nostalgia in her voice. Icheb smiled and took her hand; squeezing it just as affectionately before straightening and nodding. Janeway took this as a 'I must attend my next class now' and pulled away. "Now, if that is all, you are dismissed, Captain," she said in a mock-serious voice – though he knew she was still very troubled.

Icheb smiled and hugged her back. "Yes Ma'am," the ex-Borg said and left.

Janeway watched him go with a semblance of pride in her eyes. "Ah… I feel like a mother watching her children grow up and leave the nest…" the former Voyager Captain said to herself and ordered black coffee before sitting back down at her desk and reviewing the plans.

Icheb had planned to inform Naomi right away but suddenly thought that it was best to let her ease into Starfleet protocols a little longer before such big news were handed to her. Instead, the Brunali set out to pretend everything was just as they had been – no matter how bizarre they had been recently.

* * *

**End A/N**: Hmm… plot thickens even further! I realize this chapter had almost no Icheb/Naomi interactions but for crying out loud they can't be in the same room all the time! That's not realistic :P anyway, expect to read plenty of battles soon… I hope I'm not as rusty in writing action as I think I am… we'll see!


	6. Chapter 6

Irrelevance

Disclaimer: I do no own Voyager or any of its characters. I do own my own characters though.

**A/N**: More Icheb/Naomi interactions in this chapter!

**Asthore**: It may be a long story but then again it may be shorter than you think… who knows ;)

**Scarletwitch0**: No need to apologize! I agree with your opinion.

**Star Jelly**: I've never heard of anyone being able to do that :P

* * *

Naomi stood in the turbo-lift and was about to call for the floor as the doors begun to shut. "Wait!" a voice called as a figure ran to the lift. Fortunately, the person's hand stopped the doors before they could shut right on time. Naomi looked up to see Icheb in his Starfleet colors walk in, he straightened his uniform and stood beside her.

"Command," the tall Brunali called as he folded his hands behind him and glanced at Naomi. Said half-Ktarian was staring down at her footwear like they were the most fascinating things in the galaxy. "Is something troubling you, Cadet?" Icheb asked – apparently trying to sound professional and as usual succeeding.

Naomi looked up at him and bravely met his eyes. "Nothing sir – everything's fine," she responded in kind. Icheb nodded and directed his attention back to the turbo-lift doors. After a few awkward moments of silent he turned to face her, his brows furrowing slightly. Naomi looked up at him curiously and Icheb looked as if he were about to say something important but he shut his mouth and turned back around.

Naomi had no time to query on his stranger-than-usual attitude for the Turbo-lift reached the top floor - "Command" – and Icheb stepped off and walked onward without a second glance. 'Now that was weird…' Naomi thought as she called for her floor.

'I am behaving irrationally. If I wanted to tell her about the promotion and request I should have just said so! I am behaving like a child,' Icheb berated himself mentally as he made his way to his office to finish packing.

For five days that is how things went – Icheb and Naomi pretending nothing was wrong with the other and keeping a fare distance, even T'Chea and Hannah stopped hassling Naomi for the latest news on their "relationship". To Naomi, Icheb's odd but relieving change of attitude toward her helped her keep her thoughts away from him, even if a part of her missed her old friend. Whenever they _did _cross each-other's path, the air would be thick with tension until one or the other went another way.

'Its for the best…' Naomi had thought, even though she was dying to see him again, however, Icheb had other plans in mind. One day – after classes had ended – Icheb caught up with Naomi as the half-Ktarian was heading toward the mess-hall with her friends.

"Cadet Wildman," Naomi paused and turned to give Icheb her attention, trying to ignore her now annoying habit of blushing whenever he approached her. "May I have a moment of your time?" Icheb asked as he stood behind the group. Hannah had a mischievous look and was about to jab at the circumstances but T'Chea grabbed the shorter human by the shoulders and literally dragged her into the mess-hall with a confused Kav'ain once again in tow.

Naomi sighed in defeat and turned more fully to him, no longer able to hide behind her friends. "Yes sir?" she asked formally. Icheb walked closer and placed his hands behind him once more, looking away with an anxious expression. Naomi frowned in concern and tilted her head to see his face better. "Are you okay? If it has anything to do with the way I've been acting I'm sorry I've just-" but Icheb shook his head before Naomi could continue her apology.

"No, no… its nothing you've done or said…" Icheb interjected softly. He straightened and looked at her seriously. "Do you notice anything different about my uniform?" he asked in all sincerity. Naomi blinked at the strange question but looked him over to see if she could spot the change he was implying, trying very hard to keep herself from doing anything else and mentally swatting inappropriate thoughts away, wondering exactly when she turned into such a "dirty old man". Icheb looked to be at _least _six foot-two and very well proportioned... though she didn't know how _exact _those _proportions _were...

Naomi mentally slapped herself back to reality and studied his ranks, where she suspected he wanted her to look. She was not aware of the blush that tinted his cheeks slightly as she roved her eyes over him. Her own eyes widened when they landed on his collar. "You have _Captain_ stripes!" Naomi exclaimed in astonishment.

Icheb smiled almost bashfully and nodded an affirmative. "Yes, I have been promoted and given command of my own ship," he explained. "I am to leave in two days and…" Icheb stalled as Naomi gave him her full attention.

"And?" Naomi prompted eagerly.

Icheb swallowed his apprehension and continued. "Naomi," his voice softened a little as he spoke then. "I've been given a critical mission and- and I have requested you to accompany me," Icheb finished and gave her what he hoped was a hopeful look. Naomi stood there paralyzed of speech or movement. When her voice returned to her Naomi sounded lost and confused.

"M-Me? Go with you? Why? You've got to be kidding! I'm just a simple Cadet… y-you should ask someone more qualified, with more experience to go with you! How could I possibly be of any use to you?" Naomi asked frantically. Icheb placed his hands on her shoulders to still her and stop her from continuing her excuses, frowning disapprovingly at how little she thought of herself.

"Naomi, I understand you must be shocked and doubtful but I assure you – you are the best at the station you will be in. You are useful to me – to the mission," he corrected quickly and hoped she didn't catch it. Fortunately, it seemed like Naomi was still in too much shock to notice his blunder so he continued. "If you choose to accept, your skills will be evaluated as the mission proceeds and depending on your performance you may be promoted to a full Ensign," he finished and smiled at the other wave of astonishment as he pulled a rank out from his pocket and held it before her.

As Naomi considered his offer she could not help but feel like something bigger was going on than he let her to believe. "What ship will you be commanding?" she asked curiously as she stepped closer so he could attach the promotion - to his delight. Icheb grinned and fixed the rank to her collar as he answered.

"The USS Voyager," Icheb was pleased to find excitement in the now acting-ensign's eyes.

"Really? Will Neelix be there? And Tom and Seven and the rest?" Naomi asked, sounding very much like Icheb remembered from the time they were new on Voyager.

"Whoa, easy Naomi," Icheb laughed softly.

"Sorry..." Naomi apologized, blushing bashfully at her childish outburst.

"Its alright," Icheb responded gently. "I'm afraid Neelix is performing his "Ambassador" duties on another ship and Seven is with her husband, also on another ship, bordering the Beta-Quadrant…" he explained with a sympathetic expression.

Naomi's face crumbled but she held herself together and nodded. "Understood. Uh-If that will be all Captain …I'll see you in class tomorrow?" Naomi suggested and turned to leave. It had been nice to talk to him without being all evasive and embarrassed as they have been lately.

"Wait," Icheb called out, halting Naomi in her steps. "If you aren't busy, maybe we could… dine together? Uh – you know, for old-time's sake?" he sounded unsure of himself as he asked this but did not take it back. Naomi turned to look at him in surprise – which was becoming normal for her around him – and tilted her head in a curious manner.

"Um… I - " Naomi was about to decline but thought that maybe avoiding him was not going to be the best thing to do now, especially since she would be serving closely with him in the near future. Naomi decided then to drop the childish oblivious act and accept her friend's polite request. "Sure, Icheb… for old-time's sake…" she agreed. Icheb's silly smile was infectious and she soon found herself smiling with him as she followed him to the mess-hall. Suddenly Naomi didn't think it was such a good idea to dine there with him for several reasons. "Wait! Maybe we should go somewhere else to eat? I don't think it's proper for a Captain to dine with an Ensign – acting or not…" Naomi protested, halting Icheb's steps.

"Yes, you are correct. In that case, would my quarters be more adequate?" Icheb asked as he turned to face her.

Naomi hid her blush by turning and nodding. "S-Sure…" she answered and so they headed to the Turbo-lifts in silence. Icheb felt the tension between them as solidly as if it were actually tangible, so, he felt that maybe humor would help diminish it.

"Perhaps we could… assemble a puzzle? I know a good one that could help you learn a bit of genetics as well…" Icheb suggested, his expression light and playful. The bit of humor from the inside-joke seemed to work – Naomi's anxious expression broke into a smile.

"Its not the same one that you said I missed the point with is it?" Naomi teased right back.

Icheb smirked and acted like he had no idea what she was referring to. "Whatever could you mean? I believe the one you refer to had a piece that, as you put it, was green and looked like Tuvok's ear? I don't remember seeing such a piece…" Icheb continued with the inside-joke.

Naomi pretended to scoff and look dismayed. "That's only because you never helped me look for it!" she countered. A few seconds of silence later they were both laughing. "By the way… how was that paper on – what was it? "Trans-warp Instability?" did Seven yell at you for forgetting it or did you rush it and hand it to her after _tripping_ over the puzzle… oh and I'm still angry at you for that," Naomi added and crossed her arms, pretending to look upset.

Icheb sputtered before replying defensibly. "I most certainly did not "trip" …it was merely a miscalculation of accurate equilibrium." Icheb stated in mock-insistence.

"In other words, you tripped!" Naomi laughed at his poor excuse as they reached his quarters, relieved when he didn't take offense and laughed with her. She had to admit, his husky voice seemed to be made for laughing... she hadn't heard him laugh before and it was a welcomed change from before. Luckily, the hall had been absent of anyone else so they didn't have to hide themselves. When the doors shut behind them and they stood alone in Icheb's dark quarters the tension returned with a vengeance.

"Uh… so… what would you like to eat?" Icheb asked cautiously.

Naomi suddenly looked very uncomfortable and she stepped back. "Maybe this was a mistake… I… I-I need to get going…" Naomi made to leave but was once again halted by Icheb's hand on her arm.

"Wait," was all Icheb said and pulled her so she was facing him. Naomi would not meet his eyes. "Naomi, this is ridiculous… we should be able to have a pleasant, sociable meal as friends – there's nothing wrong with that!" Icheb pleaded persistently. Naomi was glad that Icheb had not bothered to raise the lights yet as she knew he would have been able to clearly see her disconcerted expression. Naomi did not take into account, however, that Icheb's senses were slightly heightened by the Borg implants regulating them, but if he did notice he did not mention it.

"I… suppose…" Naomi relented slowly. Icheb took a step back and tried to smile as calmly as he could but…

'My cardiopulmonary systems are reinforced, there is no reason why my heart should be racing… unless…' Icheb paused in his thoughts to admire the young woman standing nervously before him. It was then that Icheb noticed just how beautiful she had become; her long hair fell in a cascade of delicate waves and he noticed that her hair was more red than it was blonde – why he had missed this before he did not know. Icheb's eyes unconsciously left Naomi's hazel eyes to move down, "scanning" her head to toe appreciatively.

Naomi resisted the urge to gawk in shock at the fact that her more-than-crush and old friend was checking her out. Of course, he had the right to, since she had done the same thing earlier... She wanted to speak, but Icheb's eyes fell on hers again and the strange intensity within his silenced her. Icheb stepped closer and drew his fingers along her hair with one hand and balled the other into a fist tightly at his side. 'What am I doing?' he asked himself, alarmed by his own actions.

Naomi forced herself to resist the next urge to close her eyes blissfully as Icheb turned his hand to caress his fingers down the length of her cheek. 'Oh God, this isn't good...' Naomi thought, feeling unwilling to resist him. Icheb felt as though his body was acting on its own accord as he slowly leaned toward her - his half-lidded eyes landed on her trembling full lips and his pupils dilated. Icheb _knew _his behavior was entirely inappropriate, he was her instructor and she was his student, but for the life of him he simply could not stop himself. However, before anything else could happen, Naomi seemed to snap out of her daze and pull away abruptly, jerking away from him.

"I-I have to go," Naomi said quickly and literally ran out of the room, not caring if anyone saw her at that moment but needing to escape. Icheb stood there with his hand still elevated to where Naomi's jaw had been, trying to understand just what had happened. Icheb lowered his hand and fisted it with the other, looking at the floor and clenching his teeth. Without a word or a pause Icheb left his quarters directly to the infirmary.

'It can't possibly be what I think it is… I had no control over myself, right? Right. I must report this alarming "illness" whatever it may be to the doctor…' Icheb thought almost frenetically, trying to regain "order" as he walked briskly. 'This is madness! I can not possibly be amorously attracted to her!' he thought but stopped suddenly and shut his eyes tightly.

"Is something wrong sir?" A passing Ensign asked. Icheb opened his eyes and smiled at politely as he could muster to the youth.

"No – thank you," said the Brunali and continued on his way. When Icheb reached the infirmary he had the doctor run one scan after the other until the doctor stopped and looked at his patient critically.

"Captain, what in the alpha-quadrant are you trying to have me find? What is the matter?" The doctor asked. Icheb was silently contemplating whether or not he should inform the doctor of the events; eventually he came to the conclusion that he could tell the doctor but leave Naomi anonymous. When Icheb told the doctor he had "suddenly lost control of his motor-functions" the doctor laughed and almost pushed Icheb out of the infirmary, assuring Icheb that it was only natural when you've fallen for someone to want to kiss them.

As Icheb stood in his quarters once again he stared out at the darkening skies of California and let out a heavy breath. "So my initial assumption was correct…" he turned toward his bed and stared at it. Finally, Icheb admitted what he denied since the first time he spoke to his old friend after their reunion. "I am... _enamored_ with Naomi Wildman."

* * *

**End A/N**: Well it's about time he stopped denying it eh? He's so damn clueless sometimes ain't he? Such tension… I love writing tension LOL expect some more of it ;D by the way, if for some reason you don't know what "enamored" means, it means "in love". I thought it'd sound a bit more, I dunno, technical? I didn't want his way of speech to sound _too _different from the show...


	7. Chapter 7

Irrelevance

Disclaimer: I do no own Voyager or any of its characters. I do own my own characters though.

**A/N**: I'm a little upset that people aren't really bothering to review or comment - seeing as it motivates me to update more frequently - but I decided to update it anyway... I hope you people are all enjoying this silly fanfic!

**Warning**: Brief Swearing and Suggestive Content – nothing to hide under your kitchen sink for though…

* * *

This was the day Icheb had been waiting for and dreading at the same time; although the idea of being on a bridge and commanding his own ship certainly appealed to Icheb the mission itself made him feel like he "assimilated butterflies". That, and the fact that he had made a complete fool of himself regarding Naomi Wildman – who would be serving under his direct command on the ship – had Icheb standing stock still in the sonic shower.

Icheb ignored the "irrelevant" feeling of the warm water hitting his back as he pressed his forehead against the wall. "I will have to face her eventually..." he muttered out-loud and took a deep breath. He turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying off before dressing in his uniform and grabbing his things.

Before Icheb left his quarters, he checked himself over the mirror one last time; he squared his shoulders and scanned his form, nodding appreciatively at the recent attempts at improving his physique with rigorous exercises and treatments. It was fortunate that technology in this era allowed for faster physical improvements. Icheb turned the lights off and stepped out; he was startled but not at all displeased to find Seven of Nine standing there.

"Seven? I thought you and Chakotay where near the Beta-Quadrant?" Icheb asked hugging his oldest friend and mother-figure. Seven smiled and nodded in affirmative.

"You are correct, I was. Upon hearing from Admiral Janeway of your promotion and mission I took a shuttle to Deep-Space-Nine and arrived here via-wormhole," Seven explained as she accompanied her former pupil to the shuttle waiting to take him to his "new" ship. Seven glanced at him and smiled with something resembling pride. "You're finally going to be on a Bridge… like you always wanted…" she stated, her tone also harboring a hint of nostalgia like Janeway's had.

Icheb smiled affectionately and nodded. "Yes… Naomi Wildman will be accompanying me," he informed her. Seven's smile grew wider but she kept her voice steady, as was common for her. Ever since the doctor was able to remove the Borg device limiting Seven's emotions, years ago, she had been coaxed by her friends and family to express herself more... it was hard at first, breaking old habits, but gradually, she learned to show little more emotion than before.

"Really? I would have liked to visit her, unfortunately I must return quickly. Please be sure to send her my regards to her," Seven requested, accompanying him into the shuttle. Icheb titled his head to the side.

"You're taking the same shuttle?" Icheb asked, delighted he would have more time to chat with her, Seven nodded in affirmative. The trip to Deep-Space-Nine, where Voyager was docked, took only a few hours but by the time he got to the station most everyone on the station was asleep, save for the skeleton crew managing night-shift. Icheb decided he would board Voyager the next morning along with the others.

Elsewhere, on the opposite side of Deep-Space-Nine, Naomi tossed in her temporary bed, clutching the covers as her... _unusual_ dream intensified…

_Naomi glanced up to see the latest object of her thoughts walk into the turbo-lift with her and stand at her side, closer than was "normal" for him, his proximity to her causing Naomi to shift from foot to foot uneasily, feeling just a little light-headed. "Captain," she greeted politely. She could not help but notice the strange look in his dark eyes as he answered in a low voice._

_"Ensign," Icheb greeted and watched the turbo-lift doors slide shut._

_Mere moments after the turbo-lift doors shut and the lift began functioning Icheb turned toward Naomi sharply. "Computer, halt turbo-lift," he barked, the next thing Naomi knew she was pinned to the wall with Icheb pressing against her and moving his lips slowly, but possessively, against hers. _

_Naomi gasped in surprise but couldn't help but respond to him just as enthusiastically, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. She raked her fingers down his broad back as he pushed further against her, kissing her deeply._

_Icheb pulled away when oxygen became a necessity again, only to begin trailing hot kisses down her jaw and neck. Naomi's eyes rolled back in pleasure and she struggled to concentrate. "w-wait… stop…" Naomi pleaded weakly as Icheb's hands wandered down her hips. "S-Shouldn't we f-find privacy? O-Or something?" she was too lost in her current... _situation_... to recognize how out of character this was... not that it mattered anymore._

_Naomi heard something akin to a groan emit from him as she ran a hand through his hair, messing it up, making him look just as unruly as his actions were. "Irrelevant…" he answered huskily, making her shiver. "I want you _NOW_," Icheb whispered gruffly against her collar, his breath hot on her skin and body tense as his hands trailed up her shirt. His hands trailed along her legs, making her shudder in anticipation. She gasped when he pulled her legs around his waist and pushed her harder against the walls of the turbo-lift. Before she knew it, she felt something very hard press against her thigh..._

Naomi shot up from her bed and gasped audibly. "What the HELL?" she exclaimed, panting and clutching the area where her heart was thrashing against her chest and forcing her ragged breathing to calm. Naomi's wide eyes focused on the glass on her night-table in an effort to calm down. "Pull yourself together Wildman… it was just a dream…" Naomi told herself as she pulled her feet from under the, now soaked in sweat and completely tangled covers so she could slouch and place her head in her hands.

'Where did that... that... _n-nightmare_ come from?' Naomi thought. Who was she fooling? That was the complete opposite of a nightmare and she knew it! She did not understand why she had the feelings she did for Icheb. She knew she had never had such an erotic dream before, so why now? Why with him? When they were friends aboard Voyager, they only really communicated when he tutored her or they played group games. Naomi could remember thinking of the Brunali as "cute" but it was a passing thought that she had forgotten even existed until she first saw him after ten years.

Naomi was seven when Voyager finally made it back to Earth and Icheb was about sixteen. She would have thought that something in her would stop her from seeing Icheb as anything more than a friend or even perhaps an older brother but… since she was only half human her mind did not work that way. At almost eighteen Naomi had the mental equality and nearly the physical appearance of a person as old as or not much younger than Icheb himself… so why was she fighting with herself?

Naomi lied back down on her bed and shut her eyes, hoping the dream would not return so she could be rested for the next day. Fortunately, Naomi's sleep went uninterrupted the rest of the night and she was awakened to the sound of her alarm telling her she had twenty minutes to get ready. As Naomi bathed, dressed, and prepared herself, the dream was still fresh in her mind.

Unfortunately… Naomi was so preoccupied in dreading running into Icheb,that she did not actually pay real attention to where she was going as she boarded the lift to Voyager and literally ran smack into exactly who she was dreading to run into. Icheb turned when he felt something "lightly" bump into him and was surprised to find an utterly flushed Naomi trying to speak but without making a noise.

Icheb titled his head to the side and frowned thoughtfully, giving her a concerned look. "Naomi, are you alright? You look… flushed…" Icheb observed and guiltily took the opportunity and excuse to run his fingers along her forehead to "see if she was alright", even though he knew it was needless. Naomi nearly flinched from his touch unwillingly, it wasn't as if he hurt her or the gesture was unpleasant but her dream was still very much present in her mind.

"I-I'm fine! I'll see you on Voyager C-Captain," Naomi stuttered hurriedly and rushed passed him to the lift, irrationally hoping he would take the next one – even though she was the only person in that lift – but she did not have such luck. Icheb hid a peculiar smile that tugged at his lips threateningly as he entered the lift with her. Naomi was _painfully_ aware of the similarities between the current situation and her dream. Like the dream they rode the lift in silence, and like the dream he stood in the exact same spot.

"Computer, halt turbo-lift," Icheb said, mirroring exactly how he had said so in Naomi's dream and turned to her, he blinked at her now very pale face and hesitated before speaking.

"C-Computer, resume turbo-lift... s-sorry Icheb, you really don't have time to waste... I mean, a Captain should be late to his own briefing, right?" Naomi explained in a rush, proud of herself for collecting herself in time.

Icheb nodded in agreement. "You're right," he said and after a pause spoke again. "Naomi… I… wanted to apologize for yesterday… I was out of line, I am sorry," Icheb apologized as the lift stopped at the top. Naomi stepped out first and turned to him, her eyes had become calm and confident – the complete opposite of how she felt at the moment, the dream still too fresh on her mind.

"Don't be," Naomi said simply but firmly before heading directly to her mother's former room to unpack. Icheb thought about catching up to her and asking exactly what she meant by that but he had a pretty good idea what that was. He smiled and headed to a turbo-lift to take him to the bridge so that he could meet his new staff.

* * *

**End A/N**: I decided to spice things up a bit by giving poor Naomi an overwhelming dream lol… don't worry; unless requested by more than one person – I don't plan on writing anything more than maybe a strong lime… even though I'm still not sure about this pairing…

What's this? What's Naomi up to? Was that an offer? Or a suggestion… Hmmm…. How will the easily confused Brunali take this? Will be pursue? Will he? Will he? And how will they get passed the whole Captain not being about to fraternize with his subordinates thing if he does? You'll just have to stick around to find out…


	8. Chapter 8

Irrelevance

Disclaimer: I do no own Voyager or any of its characters. I do own my own characters though.

**A/N**: Ahh, now we get to see who's on board Voyager and who isn't! 'Hope you enjoy!

**scarletwitch0**: Unfortunately – Since Seven was a big part of Voyager she will be mentioned occasionally… I'm afraid there's no escaping it! But don't worry she's not a main or secondary character in this fic.

**Ziggygirl**: Don't worry I don't _plan_ to stop.

* * *

Naomi paced in her mother's old room – now belonging to her, since Samantha Wildman refused to be apart from her husband any longer – and sighed in frustration. "What was I thinking? I totally gave myself away by saying that!" Naomi sat on her "new" bed and sighed once again, at least this new problem distracted her - somewhat - from remember her _dream_. "Okay, get a hold of yourself… It's just Icheb… just Icheb... right? My old tutor, friend even, nothing more… well, now a Captain - but still!" Naomi continued to argue with herself as she unpacked and settled in her old home.

As she placed trinkets and items here and there something caught Naomi's eye; she picked up an old photo and smiled. It was a picture of the whole Voyager crew before they landed on Earth. Naomi traced her fingers along the faces of her friends and family, how she missed them so. She was happy she would be able to be with at least some of them. She certainly couldn't wait to see them again! That thought temporarily eased her troubled thoughts... temporarily...

Elsewhere on the ship, Icheb had stepped out of the turbo-lift after being delayed with a last minute meeting with his former Captain. He blinked in surprise when he was enveloped in hugs and received several pats on the back from old friends. "Icheb! _Captain_ Icheb – I can't believe it!" Harry Kim exclaimed with a broad smile. He was beginning to gray, specs here and there and along his temples, but he still looked just as exuberant as he did before, as much as was normal for _him _anyway.

Tom Paris approached then with his customary cocky grin and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well I can!" he counted. "Icheb's always been an exceptionally bright young man – its not surprise he raised through the ranks faster than _you,_ Harry," he remarked, grinning at the inside-joke. Harry had always gone on how _he _would beat all his friends one day and become Captain... looks like that little prediction didn't go as planned.

Tuvok chose that moment to put in his own two cents. "I concur, Mr. Paris. Icheb's promotion is not a strange one – especially considering his out of the ordinary up-bringing," the Vulcan stated and nodded respectively to the Brunali.

"Wow, such high praise from a Vulcan, that's certainly saying someth'n!" Tom beamed. If Tuvok could, he would roll his eyes... however, he settled for lifting an eyebrow instead.

While his friends spoke, Icheb remained silent, just smiling and nodding when appropriate. He was a bit overwhelmed by the whole situation but found it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be... they really _did _care about him. "I am happy to see you all again too…" Icheb said with an easy smile. "So… I assume you're my first-officer Tuvok?" he prompted with a raised eyebrow of his own.

Tuvok did not hesitate on responding as emotionless as he always had. "I'm afraid you are mistaken. I declined the promotion to Commander. My skills as Chief of Security are more useful to you – especially in this situation we are in," Tuvok informed and gestured to the widely grinning Tom Paris. "He, on the other-hand, accepted the promotion without hesitation," he finished.

Icheb turned to Tom and held his hand out. "Congratulations, Commander," Icheb said.

Tom smirked and shook the offered hand. "Likewise, _Captain _Icheb," The first-officer returned merrily.

Icheb smiled politely and crossed his own arms over his chest. "So is B'Elanna Tor-" Icheb paused and smiled. "B'Elanna _Paris_ - here too?" he corrected himself.

Tom smiled back and nodded. "Yessir! She's still Chief of Engineering - though she's a Lieutenant-Commander now! We've all been promoted… or offered," Tom said happily, glancing at Tuvok who just stood there and raised an eyebrow again. "So, what-say we get underway, Cap'n? Unless there's something else you wanted to do first?" Tom asked.

Icheb thought for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Actually, as a matter of fact there was something I wanted to do – with everyone – before we launch to our mission. If there are no objections I suggest a party to liven the spirits of the crew, raise morale, before we head off?" Icheb suggested. There were no complaints from his present senior staff but Icheb wanted the whole senior staff's opinions on it before he declared it. "Alright, but I want to know the whole senior staff's idea on it."

Meanwhile, Naomi had finally gotten herself to relax by taking a soothing bath and reading a good book on her comfortable bed. She was just about to turn to the second chapter when her com-badge spoke in Icheb's voice. "All senior staff to my ready-room," Icheb's voice ordered. Never-mind her earlier shake from her most unusual dream, Naomi felt a trill of excitement go through her at the thought of _her_ being one of the _senior staff_, once again temporarily and mercifully letting her forget her "troubles" with her new Captain. It was all so surreal!

Naomi placed her book down and walked the familiar path to the bridge, stopping only to greet familiar faces and receive hugs. Something told her that she would be receiving a whole lot more hugs and kisses before the day was through. As Naomi walked into the ready-room her assumption had been proven correct as she was swarmed by her old friends who hugged her, kissed her cheek, and commented on how much she had grown into a beautiful young woman.

Naomi blushed and sat down in one of the seats. Icheb kept his mind focused on his plan and not on the decidedly adorable bashful expression on the young half-Ktarian's face. He cleared his throat and stood before his staff after being greeted amiably by those who hadn't already. "Before I brief all of you on the parameters of our mission, I want to do something to help the crew relax and ease into their roles on the ship," Icheb began, folding his hands behind him and meeting the eyes of each person present. "I would like to hold a party for those who choose to attend tonight in the mess-hall," He finished.

"That's a wonderful idea!" B'Elanna commented and was reinforced by nods and sounds of agreement.

"It's just too bad Neelix isn't here to help us with it… I could sure go for some of his "Improvised Devil Cake" as he called it!" Harry chimed.

Icheb nodded in agreement. "I too enjoyed his unusual "improvements" to Earth foods. Alright then it's settled, the party is to begin in …let's say… 1900 hours?" The Captain suggested. When no one objected he nodded in satisfaction and dismissed them. Soon after he made a ship-wide announcement as the ship's new captain that a party was to be held. There was a collective feel of cheer all through the ship as people prepared for the party – whether it was helping in decorating it or just getting ready.

Icheb's effort to alleviate the tension of Voyager's departure seemed to work. He walked the halls of the ship, nodding and smiling at the crew who greeted him. Icheb hoped he would make a good Captain when it really mattered. When all the preparations where made and the decorations where placed the party begun.

While the crew mingled and old friends teased each other Icheb scanned the room for a particular face. When he did not find who he was looking for he walked out of the mess-hall and addressed the computer. "Computer, where is Ensign Wildman?" he asked.

"Ensign Wildman is in Sickbay," The computer responded promptly.

Icheb glanced in the mess-hall before heading to the Turbo-Lift. "Deck Five," Icheb ordered and rode the lift down. When he reached his desired designation he strode purposefully to the familiar room and entered quietly. Icheb glanced around but didn't see anyone, he did however hear whispering. He frowned thoughtfully and crossed the room to the other side and saw the doctor standing next to Naomi with a smile as she cooed to a bundle in her arms.

Icheb raised an eyebrow and approached slowly, only pausing when the doctor looked up and beamed at him. "Ah! If it isn't our new Captain! Goodness – you sure have filled out since the last time I saw you! It's going to take a lot of getting use to, to refer to you as Captain! I always knew you had it in you!" The doctor laughed and hugged Icheb who smiled and hugged him back awkwardly.

"Doctor, it's good to see you again too," Icheb said warmly.

"Please, it's Joe while I'm off duty," Joe replied with a grin.

Icheb cocked another eyebrow and smirked. "Alright, _Joe,_ nice name by the way," Icheb complimented and glanced at Naomi who had not taken her eyes off Tom and B'Elanna's sleeping son. "You and Naomi are very much invited to join the party," Icheb announced, hoping Naomi would read under the lines. Naomi glanced up at Icheb momentarily before turning and walking out with little John without a word to him. Icheb breathed a sigh and felt his shoulders slump.

Joe watched the interaction curiously. "Is something wrong with Naomi Wildman? She hardly said a word when she came in and didn't even respond to your offer just now… is something going on between you two?" The Doctor asked. Icheb straightened his shoulders but could not keep the small blush from forming on his cheeks, he did not answer however. Joe blinked in confusion but then smiled slyly. "Ah-huh… I see… alright then, I would be delighted to join the party! Just let me tidy up here and I'll be right there."

Icheb smiled and nodded before turning and walking out. As he entered the mess-hall once again he found Naomi chatting happily with Tom and B'Elanna – who said mother was holding her son and keeping her daughter from eating too many sweets. Icheb hid a distressed frown and leaned against a wall, watching her – though part of him knew it was only proper, since officers were not really allowed to fraternize with their subordinates... but that didn't mean it didn't hurt him any less. 'Why is she ignoring me?' the Brunali sighed inwardly and nodded politely at Harry's approach.

"Hey there Captain… isn't it customary for the CO to mingle with the crew during occasions such as this?" Harry asked playfully, sensing something was wrong with his new Captain.

Icheb smiled reassuringly. "Yes… you are correct. I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling like myself today…" the former Borg admitted.

Harry nodded in understanding, or what he thought he understood. "Yes, I can imagine… It must be overwhelming to go from a quiet life as a professor to the Captain of a ship with a chip on her shoulder as big as Voyager's!" Harry commented, clearly missing exactly just what had Icheb distressed.

Icheb decided to keep his stress to his self and go along with his Operation's Manager. "Yes… it is... quite a change, but I will adapt," Icheb assured and grinned at the inside joke. Harry smirked and nodded before accepting Naomi's challenge at Kadis-Kot, once again clearly ignoring her Captain's presence as much as she could without it seeming too disrespectful for her commanding officer. Icheb watched Harry and Naomi play their game and tease each other before an irrational "burn" in his chest made him turn away and walk to one of the seats and sip his champagne.

Icheb made his mind up, tomorrow he would approach her and extract information from her… he would discover how she felt about all of this, including himself once and for all… even if it meant _showing_ her how he felt.

* * *

**End A/N:** Icheb's on a mission! … err… a different mission from the whole Borg thing I mean… ehem, in case I confused anyone here is the crew and their ranks (In order by rank)…

Officers:

Icheb – Captain - Commanding Officer (CO)

Thomas Paris – Commander – Executive Officer (XO)

Tuvok – Lieutenant Commander (Declined promotion.) - Chief Tactical Officer

B'Elanna Paris – Lieutenant Commander – Chief Engineer

Harry Kim – Lieutenant – Chief Operations Manager

Naomi Wildman – (Acting) Ensign – Temporary Head of Astrometrics

Enlisted Crew Members:

"Joe" The Doctor (EMH Mark 2 Upgraded from Mark 1 – still the same 'old doc!) – Chief Medical Officer (CMO)

Olivia McAllen – Head Nurse (Yup, Voyager has more medical staff now!)

Chell – Head Chef

**Other**:

Roxanne Paris – Crewman - Tom and B'Elanna's daughter (Named so in honor of the actor who played the feisty half-Klingon – no pun intended.)

John Paris – Toddler – Tom and B'Elanna's second child (Named after B'Elanna's dad!)


	9. Chapter 9

Irrelevance

Disclaimer: I do no own Voyager or any of its characters. I do own my own characters though.

**A/N**: One of the moments you've all been waiting for! (I think…) I hope you enjoy it!

**scarletwitch0**: Lol well I'm certainly glad you approve it :P

**Ziggygirl**: Luckily I now have an idea where I'm going with the story woo! :D

**Warning**: "Mild" Suggestive Content

* * *

The next day, Naomi had sat quietly in the briefing of the mission. She was alarmed by the idea of having to fight the Borg on such a large scale, but was comforted by the idea of several elite Starfleet vessels fighting with them, including the _Enterprise, _which gave her goosebumps to just think about – the flagship of Starfleet alongside them! When the meeting was adjourned she did not give anyone a chance to stop and speak with her as she quickly made her way to Astrometrics, she had a lot of prepare for after all.

When Naomi settled in her work-station and affectionately, but briefly - to not distract herself more than "necessary" - moved her fingers along the console that Icheb had worked on so many times in the past, she got to work. Naomi familiarized herself with her orders and set out to work. She blocked all other thoughts from her mind as much as she could by burying herself into the work, finding comfort in the familiar space. How many times in the past had she been there? Standing alongside Seven, listening to her lessons... ah, memories.

The distraction her work offered seemed to help Naomi; she had not thought of the frightening mission or Icheb the whole day. When the day was through Naomi walked down the halls to her quarters with the intention of reading her novel until she passed out. Unfortunately, fate had other plans…

"Icheb to Naomi, could I see you in my quarters?" Icheb's voice sounded from Naomi's com-badge, using a secure channel to not arouse the rumor-mill. Naomi took a deep breath and changed her direction toward the Captain's quarters, dreading each step. He either wanted to continue "interrogating" her, talk about the "incident" that occurred between them not long ago, or talk about the mission... but she was sure it wasn't about the mission. When she got there, she found Icheb sitting on a couch reading over a PADD. Said Brunali glanced up and set the device down as the doors to the large room shut behind the object of his affection.

"Yes Sir?" Naomi asked formally, standing at attention.

Icheb raised an eyebrow at her stiffness and smiled knowingly before addressing her softly. "At ease… no need for formality around me off duty, Naomi…" Icheb said and stood to greet her.

Naomi shifted uncomfortably and averted her eyes from him. "How can I help you?" Naomi asked, her voice softening a fraction from the previous hardness.

Icheb walked closer and tilted his head to the side before answering. "Naomi, you've been avoiding me since we left Earth… please tell me, what's on your mind?" Icheb asked carefully.

Naomi stood straighter and looked him in the eyes. "There is nothing's wrong," she told him. "I'm just… worried about the assignment," the half-Ktarian said uneasily. This wasn't a _complete _lie. She knew what he really wanted to know but she was still not prepared to tell him.

"Naomi… tell me what's wrong," Icheb asked a bit more forcefully, clearly not accepting her excuse.

Naomi frowned and turned to leave. "I told you, nothing is wrong. Goodnight Captain," said the young woman as she attempted to leave.

"Naomi, _wait,_ I'm not done talking to you, just hear me out!" Icheb said as he followed her quick steps.

Naomi bit back a groan of frustration and shook her head as she kept a steady pace, determined to get as far away from him as possible before she made a further fool out of herself, but Icheb grabbed her arm and halted her steps from leaving. "Let go Captain, I'm not telling you anything," she said almost desperately, he had found her out, she just knew it! And now she had to go.

"No," Icheb said simply.

"You're so stubborn!" Naomi shrieked and whirled to glare at him but failed miserably.

Icheb crossed his arms and resisted the urge to smirk, wondering if the brief time he was reunited with Tom some of the pilot's brash had rub onto him. "I'm anything if not persistent – just ask Seven or the doctor. You will tell me _Ensign_, that's an order," Icheb commanded, pulling rank. He knew it wasn't exactly mature what he was doing and he had a really good idea what was "wrong" with her but he wanted to hear it from her.

"And if I refuse? What – you'll put me in the brig just because I won't tell you what you assume might be a problem with me?" Naomi asked incredulously. She did not miss the mischievous look in his eyes as he leaned closer.

"If I have to. You have been acting strange and insubordinate, _Ensign._ How am I to know whatever is apparently wrong with you, won't jeopardize the mission?

"It won't!" Naomi growled.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Icheb's own voice raised a fraction.

"Its... its none of your business!" Naomi lied.

Icheb shook his head and frowned slightly. "You're disobeying orders and yelling at your Captain..." Icheb sighed and narrowed his eyes. "If you continue in this trajectory, you'll find that resistance… is futile," he said with a raised eyebrow. His eyes softened from the determined edge he had at Naomi's almost crestfallen expression.

Naomi shook her head, regretting ever stepping through his threshold and turned to leave. "It was a mistake coming here," she said quickly. "I'm sorry, _Sir,_ but I _must_ go," Naomi was sure she would be court-martialed or something and knew that this who fiasco was ridiculous and childish, but now her pride wouldn't let her drop it. She was startled when Icheb grabbed her arm again and literally pulled her back into the room.

"Oh no – not this time. Computer, lock my quarters, only I can open them," Icheb commanded and frowned again at the young woman he had fallen so hard for without even realizing it until recently. "Naomi look at me," he ordered softly, lifting her chin slowly. Naomi refused to meet his eyes but his persistence was almost legendary; he took her face in his hands and lifted so that her eyes were forced to meet his.

"…Icheb… just… leave me alone…" Naomi said, pleading weakly. Her voice had lost the strength it had. Part of her wanted to give in and tell him everything but another part still clung on desperately to the silly notion that he wouldn't understand her or wouldn't reciprocate her feelings... though she wasn't blind to the affection in his eyes either.

"You know I can't do that," Icheb responded softly, letting his thumbs caress her cheekbones and watching her eyes soften at the simple ministration. Icheb smiled slightly before speaking again. He hated being reminded of his Borg past, but he found the Borg "motto" to be fitting under certain circumstances. "I told you, resistance is futile…" he repeated in a whisper as he slowly leaned closer, this time without internally fighting it. Naomi could have sworn the ship would be able to hear the thunderous pounding of her heart but all she could hear was probably _all_ of her blood rushing to her head, making her dizzy and weak as Icheb drew ever closer.

Naomi knew it was useless to resist him, as he had mentioned, but she had to try. "Icheb…" Naomi was cut off by the obstruction of Icheb's lips as they coaxed a reaction from her in a seductive way she was unprepared for. That did it for Naomi, she felt her knees buckle and was glad Icheb had his Borg enhanced reflexes that made it ease for him to catch her and keep her held up so that the kiss went uninterrupted. Icheb gently guided her arms around his neck so that he could wrap his own around her waist securely, bringing them that much closer.

Naomi at first thought she must have been dreaming again – no way was Icheb holding her and kissing her… it was just too surreal, but… it wasn't a dream this time. When the need for air became too great, Naomi thought it would be the end of the most amazing experience she had ever had, however, she was _sadly_ mistaken. Icheb pulled away only long enough to take a quick breath and angle his head in order to crush his lips against hers again. Naomi was so shocked by the intensity of his return that it had her gasp.

Naomi could no longer hold herself up and had to rely on his strength to do it for her, she felt as though he could do whatever he wanted to her and she was powerless to stop him. It occurred to Naomi - as Icheb, without hesitation, deepened the kiss using her gasp as an opportunity - either Icheb had had a previous relationship that seemed to make him an expert at making out or he wasn't as clueless as she had originally suspected. Who knew Icheb could kiss like that? Part of Naomi wondered who Icheb had prior "instructions" on this "activity" with but thoughts were hard to hold on to at the moment, especially when his tongue was doing all sorts of sinful things to her senses. When the kiss had ended, it left them panting and gazing into each others' eyes. Neither of them knew what to say or how to react, but finally Icheb seemed to regain his composure… more or less.

"C-Computer… u-unlock my quarters…" Icheb breathed, glancing back down at Naomi's still parted – now alluringly swollen lips - resisting the urge to throw reason and logic out the proverbial window and "go with it". Naomi was aware of several things all at once as she snapped out of her daze. The first thing was that Icheb was pressed close enough to her that she could _feel_ just exactly how he _felt_ about her… the next was that his eyes harbored a dark need she had never in her life seen before, at least directed to her, and especially in _him_ of all people.

It was, by far, the sexiest thing she had ever witnessed. Icheb shut his eyes and attempted to pull away but Naomi's hand shot up and tangled in his hair, bringing his lips crashing back to hers in a fluid motion as her fingers rhythmically caressed his scalp. Icheb knew she was expressing exactly what it was he wanted to know by her actions, but he was beginning to regret pressing her for it… not that he wasn't enjoying it... it was getting harder and harder for him to hold onto his self-control. Naomi shivered when Icheb groaned into the kiss, she gasped when and pulled away abruptly; he grunted in frustration and shuddered pleasantly at the very odd feeling growing deep within him and tensing his body in awkward places.

"I-I'm sorry - I… you should…" Icheb had only an idea what was "wrong" with him and he knew that if she did not leave now they would do something they might regret later. "You should probably… go, _now_… before…" he let out in a struggle, unable to accurately finish his sentence. Naomi blinked in surprise as she realized just what he was trying to warn her of. Glancing down, she sucked in her breath in shock and shuddered – though not at all unpleasantly - at what she found. She bit her lip, very tempted to see how far things could get, but knowing by just looking into his eyes that if she didn't leave soon, she wouldn't… _at all_… at least, not until the next morning.

Naomi ducked under his arms that had yet to fully release her and backed up. "G-Goodnight, Captain…" Naomi managed to say in a squeak before leaving quickly, her face completely red.

Icheb sighed in a mix of relief and disappointment – in himself – and let his forehead hit the wall with a thud. He groaned in exasperation and slammed his fist against the wall. With another sighed his shoulders slumped. "What have I done…?" Icheb rasped and trudged to the bathroom. His behavior was completely inappropriate! He had basically sexually assaulted his dearest friend! But then again, she seemed to return the "affection" with just as much or _more _enthusiasm. The reminder of the kiss and her soft body pressed against his stirred more than pleasant memories within him. He needed to find a way to cool his body down before he ran after her, brought her back, and did something he'd probably regret. "…Cold shower…" he muttered as the doors shut behind him.

At least her had his answer now...

* * *

**End A/N**: Well, well, well... About time eh? Something tells me that cold shower isn't going to help him much lol. I hope you enjoyed reading this here little make-out session, eh? Lol.


	10. Chapter 10 P1

Irrelevance

Disclaimer: I do no own Voyager or any of its characters. I do own my own characters though.

**A/N**: DS9 enthusiasts might enjoy this chapter! You might find it a bit familiar too… a bit of action in this fic – I hope it's written well! By the way, this chapter will be split in 2 parts.

**Scarletwitch0**: Wouldn't you like to know! LOL sorry I'm being perverted...

**Victoria Taylor**: Thank you very much! Your comment is the type of comment that really encourages me to keep updating! I'll try not to disappoint you!

**Ziggygirl**: Why thank you! I like it too lol

**Star Jelly**: I found it amusing too lol :D

* * *

After a few agonizing hours attempting to cool off and resist the urge to relieve himself - because it wouldn't really be appropriate for a starship Captain to do so - getting little to no sleep, and being distracted all morning long, Icheb sat in his ready room staring at the PADD containing his mission parameters, but his mind was elsewhere.

Although he knew he should have been thinking about the mission and getting to the rendezvous point with the Enterprise and the Defiant, among other ships, as soon as possible, he couldn't help thinking about the night before. He knew he would have to face her and explain his actions to her but he had to concentrate now. Icheb sighed and stood up. He walked over to the replicator and decided to try this drink his former Captain was always so crazy about.

"Hot coffee, black…" He commanded and picked up the hot mug and then sat back down. It certainly smelled interesting; he was just about to take a sip when the door declared someone wanted entrance. "Enter," Icheb called and in strolled Tom Paris with a friendly smile.

"Hey, Captain, you looked a bit troubled earlier on the bridge today… I thought maybe you'd like some company?" Tom offered good-naturedly.

Icheb smiled appreciatively and nodded. "I appreciate it… Tom. Would you like something to drink? Coffee perhaps?" Icheb asked, trying to be sociable. Even though the former Borg had it a easier than Seven of Nine in fitting in and adapting to the ways of the non-cybernetics he was still a little uneasy when it came to socializing – having been a quiet person in the academy.

"Um, sure!" Tom said, not knowing what else to say and accepting the replicated drink from Icheb. Tom sat down in the seat in front of Icheb's desk and leaned back, trying to get comfortable.

"So, how do you like being Captain so far?" Tom asked, genuinely curious. Icheb took a sip from his drink and recoiled at the bitter taste. He set the cup down and smiled at his first-officer.

"Well... I'll let you know after I get a real chance to actually command…" Said the Brunali. Suddenly, there was a call for Icheb on the bridge. Tom gave a curious look as he followed Icheb out.

"Sir, I'm reading a Cardassian ship being attacked by a heavily-armored Bajoran ship, coming _right_ at us…" Harry informed.

"On screen," Icheb ordered and saw the heavily damaged ships headed toward them.

"Captain, the Cardassian ship is hailing us – audio only," Kim informed, his fingers flying across his panel.

"Put it through," Icheb commanded and sat down in the Captain's chair. 'I better become accustomed quick to this sort of thing... something tells me I'll be seeing a lot more of it...'

"…Being attacked… request…. Asylum…. Please help…. Only survivor…. Need… transported…. HURRY!" said a frantic voice through the ship's amplifiers. Icheb stood and glanced at Tuvok, who nodded at the silent request and beamed the man aboard before his ship was obliterated.

"He is in Sickbay, Captain," Tuvok informed calmly. "Shall I send a security detail?" he asked.

"Yes," Icheb answered and turned to the screen in time to see the Cardassian ship explode and the Bajoran ship face Voyager.

"Red alert," Icheb commanded and sat down again as his orders where carried through.

"Sir, the Bajoran Vessel is hailing us," Tuvok said and took the liberty of scanning the ship to see if their weapons where still armed.

Icheb nodded and gestured for them to be put through. "I am Captain Icheb of-" Icheb was cut off by a very angry Bajoran man.

"Captain, I DEMAND you hand over that Cardassian SCUM at once!" The Bajoran barked.

Icheb stood from his seat again and smiled as politely as he could at the man. "Captain…?" Icheb tried being as kind and patient as was possible in this situation.

"Raveen," the Bajoran barked in reply.

"Captain Raveen, what has this man done to anger you so?" Icheb asked calmly. Raveen fisted his hands and glared at Icheb before answering.

"It doesn't matter what he's done – it is his entire race that's at fault! Those monsters enslaved my people and killed off thousands of us who tried to stand up to them!" Raveen yelled. Icheb was well informed about the Cardassian-Bajoran war from his "research" and studies at the academy and had a suspicion on who he was dealing with.

"I am sorry for your loss and suffering but…" Icheb thought for a moment before attempting to stall him, "I will have to discuss it with my superiors… please wait a moment?" Icheb asked.

Raveen squirmed angrily before glaring once more. "Make it quick," the Bajoran captain barked and went off screen. Icheb wasted no time in going directly to his ready room. "Contact Admiral Sisko on the Defiant and put it through my... ready room," Icheb ordered as he entered the small room. He was still adjusting to the fact that it was now _his _ready-room. He sat at his desk and turned switched to a secure channel to speak with the Admiral.

"Admiral Benjamin Sisko here, …Captain Icheb? What can I help you with?" Sisko asked with a look of concern.

"Admiral – may I begin by saying what an honor it is to have the chance to serve along side you," Icheb said quickly. Sisko blinked in confusion over the young Captain's obvious distress.

"Likewise, I'm sure… may I ask what the problem is?" The Admiral asked carefully. Icheb relayed his current situation to the former Deep-Space-Nine Captain and watched him lean back with a contemplative look. "It sounds like the Kohn-Ma to me… though why they would be this far out chasing a single Cardassian ship is a mystery to me," Sisko sat back in his seat and scratched at his beard in thought. "Captain, speak to the Cardassian and get his view on what happened, and then… deal with the attacking ship as you see fit. I will inform the Bajoran council and be there within the hour," Sisko declared.

Icheb nodded and smiled in thanks. "Understood, thank you sir, I will try to detain them until then, Icheb out," Icheb said and cut the transmission. He stood and walked out.

"Sir? Your orders?" Harry asked before Icheb got to the turbo-lift. Icheb paused, glancing around at the eager faces of _his_ crew and turned to his Operations Manager.

"…I'm going to speak with our guest," Icheb answered then turned to Tom. "Mister… Paris, you have the bridge," Icheb ordered, also still not really used to calling anyone that way and headed in the lift as Tom sat down in his chair. "Deck Five," Icheb ordered and squared his jaw in tension. 'Well, I wanted to be on the bridge, I wanted a real chance to command… looks like I have it,' he thought as the lift stopped at the desired deck. Icheb made his way quickly to sickbay and walked in just in time to see the doctor patching the obviously badly injured man up.

"Ah! You must be the Captain aboard this fine vessel!" The Cardassian brushed past a now annoyed looking Joe and limped to greet Icheb. "I am Gul Braxis… and, the only survivor of my ship…" Braxis said grimly. Icheb nodded and shook the Cardassian Captain's hand.

"Can you tell me what happened? Why were you being attacked?" Icheb asked.

"I wish I knew! I was only patrolling the boarder of _our_ space when they appeared out of no-where and started firing on us! We tried hailing them but they wouldn't respond! I thought maybe you Starfleet would be able to assist me before they destroyed us… unfortunately, I didn't make it on time and my entire crew – my entire CREW was killed!" Braxis explained, his words increasing in volume and fire.

Icheb put his hands up in an attempt to calm the stressed Captain. "Captain, help is on its way… we'll make sure they are brought to justice just-"

"You're going to let them LIVE? They deserve to die! Those Kohn-Ma terrorist are nothing but filth! We did nothing to them and they attack and kill all my men!" Braxis said standing and glaring at Icheb.

Icheb stood straighter and gave the Cardassian and critical look. "That is simply not our way. They will be dealt with Captain. I suggest you get some rest – Good day," said the Brunali Captain before Braxis could protest, and left Sickbay. "Make sure he is well taken care of doctor," Icheb said over his shoulder as he left, hoping the doctor would catch his implication that he wanted the doc to make sure Braxis wouldn't leave and cause harm.

"Uh- Of course, Captain," Joe said - reading between the lines as Icheb hoped he would.

Icheb made his way back to the bridge and hailed the Bajoran ship. "Well? Are you going to hand him over or not? Speak quickly Captain!" Raveen snarled. Icheb crossed his arms and tried to smile again but could only manage a strained small one.

"Captain Raveen… he is badly injured – surely you'll let us help him before we send him to you?" Icheb asked, trying to stall the angry Bajoran but knowing somehow that – that poor excuse wouldn't work, considering the Bajoran Captain wanted Gul Braxis dead.

"That is outrageous! Hand him over NOW!" Raveen howled. "Hand him over or we'll attack!" The Bajoran demanded.

"I'm sorry Captain – we can't-" but Icheb's plead was cut off when Raveen went off the screen and Voyager suddenly rocked from an attack. Icheb whirled toward Tuvok. "Disable their weapons," he ordered. Tuvok had been trying to figure out how to do just that without provoking the Bajoran ship as the "negotiations" were going on but…

"I can't, Captain, they are using some sort of dampener. Sensors can not locate where any of their vital components are," Tuvok said, holding on to his console as the ship violently shook again. "Shields are down to seventy percent."

"Their weapons don't seem to have as much strength as they should but it won't matter if we can't disable them in time!" Harry mentioned in distress. Icheb paced anxiously, trying to think of a way to save both ships from annihilation as was the Starfleet way and ignoring the memory of not being able to bring order to chaos as a drone. He turned to Tuvok and gripped his seat before giving his orders.

"Fire blindly if you have to…"

"Aye Sir," Tuvok went to do exactly that and put in commands for the ship to attack full spread and hope they hit the ship. As the ship rocked violently again and console here and there exploded Tuvok fired. It was a direct hit and the crew turned to the screen to watch in astonishment as the Bajoran ship blew up before them. Icheb sat at his seat and braced himself from the after-shock of the explosion that rocked the ship.

"All decks have reported in Sir – there are several injuries but no casualties," Harry reported and glanced up at the once confused teen turned starship Captain. Icheb sighed in relief and nodded at his Operations Manager. Now all he had to do was give a report to Admiral Sisko and then maybe walk the halls of his ship and make sure morale was okay.

* * *

**End A/N**: Woo! That was fun to write! Stay tuned for the second part :P R&R!


	11. Chapter 10 P2

Irrelevance

Disclaimer: I do no own Voyager or any of its characters. I do own my own characters though.

**A/N**: Sorry I'm keeping you people on edge about Icheb and Naomi's relationship but you'll get a bit of interaction between them in this chappy :P and now for the second part to chapter 10!

This chapter is a celebratory chapter! Notice I updated even when I received no reviews in the previous chapter… and what am I celebrating you ask? Why I FINALLY got my drivers license! Yes, yes I know it's sad – I'm over 19 and I just got the stupid piece of plastic… anyway, enjoy!

* * *

An hour later, Icheb was happy to welcome aboard Benjamin Sisko so he could meet and give his report to the Admiral regarding the Bajoran Kohn-Ma vessel destruction. Icheb stood at the transporter room with Tom and both men accepted Sisko's offered hand. "Sir, welcome aboard," Icheb greeted.

Sisko crossed his arms over his chest. "Captain Icheb, I've been wanting to meet you ever since we heard word that another saved from the Borg has been attending Starfleet Academy!" Sisko said with a wide grin.

Icheb raised an eyebrow and titled his head to the side. "You? Wanted to meet me?" Icheb asked incredulously.

"Aw, don't be modest Cap'n! If I were in his shoes I'd want to meet you too! What you went through and survived – able to put it behind you and move on is commendable!" Tom said by Icheb's side. Icheb smiled at his first-officer, unable to hide a small blush of embarrassment.

"He's right, it is an honor to be able to fight along side you Captain! I only wish Seven of Nine were here to complete this… two former Borg against their former collective! Woo! What a battle this will be," Sisko whooped excitedly.

Icheb blinked at the Admiral's easy-going nature. "Sir?"

"Ah – forgive me, Captain. Shall we proceed?" Sisko offered after seeing Icheb's slightly uncomfortable expression. Icheb nodded and directed the Admiral to the ready room so he could give his report. When they got there Icheb handed the Admiral a steaming cup of coffee that he read Benjamin Sisko _also_ enjoyed so much. "So tell me about the Kohn-Ma ship – are they still here? We didn't detect another ship… they left…?" Sisko asked.

Icheb sat down and gave Sisko a troubled look. "Unfortunately, they had to be dealt with sooner – we couldn't wait for you…" Icheb began.

"And why not?" Sisko asked, lacing his fingers before him on the table.

"Because, Sir, there wouldn't have been a Voyager to help if we hadn't retaliated… they began attacking us and wouldn't respond to hails anymore," Tom informed.

Sisko nodded in understanding. "I see," he said and sighed. "What a pity," the old Deep Space Nine Captain muttered, placing his mug down.

"Sir? Is it alright that we carry-on with our original mission?" Icheb asked hopefully.

"Eager to get it over with?" Sisko asked sympathetically.

"Yes Sir, its… well, let's just say its not as exciting for me as it may be for you – Sir," The Brunali former-Borg Captain mentioned respectfully.

Sisko nodded in understanding and stood with Icheb and shook his hand again. "Alright then, let's get it over with then, shall we? The Defiant will remain at Voyager's side if you need us," Sisko said and was escorted to the transporter room by the men. "It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Captain."

"Likewise Sir," Icheb responded. With one last smile and a polite nod Sisko returned to the defiant. Icheb turned to Tom with a troubled expression. Tom seemed to read what was on his Captain's mind – having been aware of Icheb's bumpy upbringing with the other Borg children.

"Don't worry – you'll do just fine, Sir," Tom assured and added the formality to enforce that Icheb was now the one in charge and he would not be "dethroned" like he had been. Icheb smiled gratefully and walked with the older man back to the bridge.

"How'd it go, Sir?" Harry asked good-naturedly.

Icheb turned to him and smiled. "Thankfully, it went smoothly… the Admiral did not seem _too_ upset about the Bajoran ship's destruction."

"What will we do with our "guest"?" Tom asked.

"We'll drop him off in Deep Space Nine as soon as we can. For the time being he'll have to stay here – we don't have enough time for anything else," Icheb responded thoughtfully.

"A wise course of action, Captain," Tuvok commented.

"Thank you Tuvok," Icheb said – thrilled to be receiving such praises from "seasoned" officers. He looked around his bridge and noticed a few consoles were busted and being repaired. "I'm going to see how badly damaged the ship is. Mr. Paris you have the bridge," Icheb said and walked to the turbo-lift. Icheb knew he could just ask for a report from Tuvok but he wanted to be more in touch with the people aboard the ship. As Icheb made his way through the ship he helped who he could, all were surprised their Captain took such personal interest in helping the individuals aboard the ship – it was refreshing from the strict, by the book Captains. When Icheb saw Naomi limping toward Astrometrics and bleeding from several places he rushed to her and caught her before she fell. "Naomi! What happened?" Icheb asked frantically.

"Icheb… nothing… I'm just trying to… get back to work, …there's a lot… to be done… still…" Naomi said wincing and gasping at the pain she was in. Icheb frowned and scooped Naomi up into his arms effortlessly, ignoring her protests. "What are you… doing? I need to… get back to Astrometrics to… make sure another attack like that… doesn't happen again…" Naomi ground out, trying to stop all the blood she needed to keep her from passing out from rushing to her face and giving her possibly the brightest blush she ever had and ignoring the very idea of being in Icheb's arms especially after the night before still very much swirling in her head.

"Right now work is irrelevant. I need to get you to sickbay before you bleed to death…" Icheb said in a hoarse whisper, also acutely aware of how impossibly good and right she felt in his arms. Icheb hid his own blush, right now was not the time for inappropriate thoughts. Naomi took the opportunity to use her injuries as an excuse to rest her head against him; she did not miss Icheb's blush at the simple gesture and hid her smile.

"Nonsense… I'm not that injured…" she whispered, content with the idea of remaining there in his strong arms as much as she could and letting her eyes close and listening to the strong rhythm of his heart. Icheb felt her relax and looked down to find her sound asleep. Icheb's eyes softened and he shifted her in his arms carefully so he wouldn't wake her to brush his fingers along her temple affectionately. He pulled her closer to him and jogged the last bit of the way to sickbay, ignoring the odd looks from the people he passed.

"Icheb? –Err Captain? What happened to Naomi Wildman?" The doctor asked as he finished with his current patient just as Icheb walked in and placed Naomi on a vacant bed, hesitating releasing her for a moment. The doctor went over with a tricorder and checked on the youngest member of the crew. "Hmm… A broken arm, two cracked ribs and a small head injury… what on Earth was she doing during this "ordeal"?" Joe asked and began treating her – not missing the amorous/worried look in the Captain's eyes as he gazed at the sleeping young woman.

"She was trying to get back to work, she must have been near a console when it exploded…" Icheb said, his brow furrowing in worry.

The doctor smiled knowingly as he finished fixing the young ensign up. "Don't worry Icheb, she'll be just fine. She's just sleeping now," The doctor said softly and placed a reassuring hand on the young Captain's shoulder.

Icheb smiled back but couldn't hide the worry and leaned down to kiss Naomi's forehead. "Get some rest – that's an order," Icheb whispered and then stood, nodded at the doctor and left to see what his officers had to report on the bridge.

As Icheb left he did not see Naomi open her eyes and watch him go, smiling softly and ignoring the doctor's knowing looks. "Oh don't look at me like that…" Naomi muttered in embarrassment at the Doctor who sniggered and went back to work and turned in her bed, wincing and rubbing the tender spot where the muscle around her injured ribs were healing. Naomi closed her eyes and decided she would do as her Captain ordered. 'I'm gunna have to speak to him about last night sometime soon…' was the last though Naomi thought as she fell sleep.

* * *

**End A/N**: It looks like Naomi and Icheb are starting to accept their feelings toward each other :D let's see how far that goes eh? I promise you'll start seeing battle sequences and action soon! Maybe even the next chapter? Hmm…


	12. Chapter 11

Irrelevance

Disclaimer: I do no own Voyager or any of its characters. I do own my own characters though.

**A/N**: You people are gunna have to wait for "the talk" between the "couple" lol… Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until a bit later for that... This chapter I finally get some action in :D woo!

**Star Jelly**: I'm glad you like it

**Ziggygirl**: Yer gunna have tah wait!

**Victoria Taylor**: So you want him to sweep you off your feet eh? Don't worry, I'll add scenes… but it just depends on what you mean by "juicy" lol

**Alwaysand**: It probably is your "romantic nature" but I do kinda see what you're talking about…

Thank you so much for your reviews! You really encourage me!

* * *

A few hours later, Naomi sat up in sickbay disorientated and confused. "Wah-Where…" she blinked when she saw the doctor walk up to her, after dismissing a patient, tricorder and scanner in hand.

"Ah, _Ms. Wildman_, you're awake," Joe said with a smile and scanned Naomi. "I don't see any further reason to keep you here, so you are free to go… say hello to the Captain for me, will you?" The doctor teased with a wink as he went back to his office - after making sure Naomi healed well last night.

Naomi blushed at the comment and crossed her arms in a rebellious way. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean," she scoffed and got off the bed. She heard the doctor stifle a laugh at her comment, clearly not believing her, and she couldn't help blushing again. Naomi bid the doctor goodbye and left for her quarters. When she got there, she found her computer beeping with a call. She gave the computer her code to accept the call and sat down.

"Naomi! Hey! It took us forever to find you!" T'Chea said from the computer.

Naomi smiled happily, thrilled to get a call from her friends. "Hi! How'd you know I was aboard Voyager?" She asked.

"It wasn't really hard to guess after you suddenly disappeared… with the _Professor_… how _is_ that gorgeous man anyway? Is he treating you well?" Hannah asked, bobbing her eyebrows suggestively as she pressed her face against T'Chea's to be seen. Said Romulan shoved the girl away and barked at her to stop being so perverted.

"Forgive her, she didn't have her _meds_ yet today…" T'Chea apologized and Naomi heard the indigent "HEY!" from the back.

Naomi laughed at her friend's antics and wondered where Kav'ain was idly before responding. "Well… he and I um…" Naomi stalled, she did not want to tell her friends what had been happening between them. "He's _Captain_ Icheb now, but we don't see each other much," she explained. 'Yeah right…' she thought, trying to hide her blush.

T'Chea did not miss it.

"Oh _really_…" The Romulan said with a knowing smirk.

Hannah pushed T'Chea off the screen and grinned at Naomi. "Guess what Naomi! Kav'ain asked me out!" The short Human exclaimed ecstatically. It was no secret the girl harbored a crush on the Bajoran youth ever since Naomi introduced him to her two female friends. It was just a matter of time that they would find their way to each other. Somehow the word "hypocrite" crossed Naomi's mind in an annoying little voice fleetingly, but she brushed it aside.

"Really? That's great!" Naomi smiled, happy for her friend.

Elsewhere, as Naomi had her chat with her friends, the new Captain of Voyager stared up at his old Alcove in reminiscence. Suddenly, Icheb's com-badge beeped, startling the young Captain out of his reverie. "Paris to the Captain," the familiar voice of his second in command called.

"Icheb here," the former Borg answered.

"Sir, there's an urgent call for you. It's waiting for you in your ready room," Tom informed him.

"Acknowledged, on my way, Icheb out," Icheb answered back and left the cargo-bay toward a turbo-lift. As Icheb entered the bridge he nodded at the men working there and headed to his ready room. He sat down and gave his codes to the computer – he saw a three-way communication with Captain Riker of the Enterprise, Captain La'Forge of the Challenger, and Admiral Sisko of the Defiant. "Sirs?" Icheb questioned.

Riker was the one to speak first. "We're under attack by the Borg, Captain – we need you and the Admiral," he nodded at Sisko respectively, "to please try to reach us as fast as possible," Riker urged.

"We're holding them off but I'm not sure how long the fleet can stand up to them! There are so many and more arriving every minute! We need your experience, Captain," La'Forge added in.

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Try to stay alive before we get there," Sisko said.

"We eagerly await Voyager's arrival, Captain Icheb, -Admiral" Riker said, nodding respectfully at Sisko before the Captains went off the screen.

"Maximum warp sir?" Icheb asked.

Sisko smirked and crossed his arms over his chest again. "You know it," he responded and he went off the screen.

Icheb stood and rushed out of his ready room. He looked over at the ensign under Tom's tutelage as a pilot and gave his order. "Maximum warp, Ensign," Icheb ordered. The young woman piloting the ship, not far from Icheb's own age, did exactly as she was told immediately.

"Aye sir," the Ensign said. Icheb sat down at his seat and wrung his hands nervously.

"Is something wrong sir? We don't hear much in here…" Tom said light-heatedly beside Icheb.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The Borg have begun their attack, we need to get there as fast as we possibly can," Icheb informed feeling embarrassed again.

"We guessed that much Sir but we're wondering if you are okay?" Harry clarified for Tom.

Icheb frowned thoughtfully and nodded slowly. "I… suppose… its just too soon, you know? But I'll be fine," Icheb assured with a confident nod and straightened in his seat. The ride to the rendezvous point was silent but quick and in one short hour Icheb stood and ordered Red-Alert. He tapped his com-badge for a ship-wide announcement. "All hands to battle-stations we are engaging the Borg - all civilians to your quarters until noted otherwise," he commanded and ordered the view-screen on.

Voyager was greeted with the sight of over forty Borg Cubes firing on no more than twenty-five Starfleet ships. Icheb took a deep breath and gave his codes to be in contact with every ship and took command of the fleet. As Icheb barked his orders left and right, getting the fleet to destroy several cubes with his instructions and Starfleet's latest weapons the view-screen suddenly crackled and shifted. Moments later the Borg Queen was there giving them a smug look.

"You can not possibly hope to defeat us, could you?" Icheb winced as his mind was suddenly assaulted and then heard the Queen laugh darkly. "Look at you – you couldn't even keep order as a Borg on one ship… what makes you think you could do anything against us? You are nothing…" the Queen mocked and laughed at Icheb's distraught expression. The Queen's grin fell slightly when the former borg's expression changed and he straightened.

"Lieutenant, anything to report?" Icheb asked, turning to Harry.

"There are more ships arriving all the time sir, Borg and ours," Harry informed without looking up from his console.

"Tuvok what about you?" Icheb asked, clearly ignoring the Queen.

"The ship is taking a few hits but not enough to constitute alarm, Sir. Shields are down to eighty-percent," Tuvok reported, also keeping his attention on his console. Icheb nodded and turned to Tom, giving him a knowing smile, Tom smirked at Icheb's attempt to rile the Queen up, wondering where this bravado suddenly came from but enjoying it anyway. It seemed he would be getting along with his new Captain better than he thought after all, never-mind past history together in the delta-quadrant.

As expected the Queen became agitated. "How DARE you ignore me!" The Borg Queen spat but Icheb only stood there – his back straight, head held high and hands clasped behind him. The Queen tried once again to distract them, sending images into their minds to stall them.

Icheb shook his head from the unnerving images of his assimilation and turned to his staff. "Ignore her. Input your previous commands and fire!" Icheb said to Tuvok who nodded and did as he was told. The Queen growled and went off the screen in agitation. "Icheb to the Enterprise," Icheb said, tapping his com-badge.

"Riker here," came the answer.

"Captain, order your men to attack at the lead cube in this spot," Icheb went over to a console and sent the Enterprise coordinates.

"Will that do anything? That doesn't seem like a vital place…" Riker said doubtfully. It occurred to the former commander of the Enterprise that this situation seemed eerily similar to something that happened to him and his old crew in the past.

"Trust me Captain," Icheb assured and watched the Sovereign-Class ship do just as he asked. Moments later, the lead Cube exploded and a cheer went through the twenty-five Starfleet ships as the Borg became disorganized.

However, their scatter straightened and they regained order in a matter of seconds...

"Sir, another portal opened – a heavily armed Borg sphere is coming through!" Harry reported as his fingers flew by his console. Icheb sat back in his seat with a critical gaze at the approaching sphere.

"The Queen…"

* * *

**End A/N**: Bum, Bum, BUMMMM! This is getting quite exciting eh?


	13. Chapter 12 P1

Irrelevance

Disclaimer: I do no own Voyager or any of its characters. I do own my own characters though.

**A/N**: Star Jelly brought it to my attention that I inadvertently put in dialog that matched something very similar from the movie "First Contact" …I didn't mean for it to sound so similar but it's too late to change it now… just know that I don't own it!

**UPDATE**: I took the liberty of going back and tweaking that chapter a bit, to make reference to "First Contact" so it makes sense. (2/24/2010)

Again, I'm gunna split this chapter (to add more action to it!) this is one of two (no puns intended.)

**Victoria Taylor**: I hope I write the action okay

**Star Jelly:** I SO didn't mean it to lol

**Ziggygirl**: You'll find out in this chapter :D

* * *

As Voyager zoomed into the battle, it fired on a Cube attacking the Defiant, distracting it long enough for the Defiant to recover and retaliate. The Challenger came sweeping in and managed to destroy two Cubes as it flew alongside the Enterprise, aided by instructions from Icheb on how to re-sequence phasors so the Borg could not adapt fast enough. Voyager flew through the wreckage of the cube that had the Defiant pinned earlier and flanked the other side of the Enterprise.

Suddenly Voyager was rocked forward slightly as it was surprised with an attack from a Cube directly behind them. "Sir, they're regenerating!" A call from another ship told Icheb frantically. Icheb hurriedly answered back with directions for a spot to disable that ability while Tuvok shot at the cube behind them. It was a tricky procedure so Icheb ordered another ship to fire on another vital spot right after the other ship disabled that spot.

"Shields down to sixty-percent, Captain," Tuvok informed as he held onto his console so he wouldn't be thrown off by another attack.

"Arm torpedoes," Icheb ordered, keeping an eye on the Sphere nearby.

"Torpedoes armed," Tuvok declared, holding for the order.

"Fire!" Barked Tom as the ship was struck once again. With the torpedoes away they braced themselves for its collation with the too-close Cube. Sure enough the shockwave went back to them and Icheb, who had not gripped something in time, was thrown a few feet but luckily braced himself for the fall.

"Are you alright, Captain?" Harry asked from his post. Icheb coughed from having collided stomach-first with a console and resisted the urge to purge his system from said blow as he stood, with the help of Tom, and brushed himself off.

"I'm… fine - thanks, what's our situation thus far?" The Captain asked, rubbing a wound on his head and grimacing when his fingers came back bloody. 'I'll have to visit the doctor after this…' he thought before looking up at his worried looking Operations Manager.

"Three of our ships were critically damaged and the crew had to be transported to other ships. It's not that bad but the-" Harry was interrupted by the sight of another cube blowing up ahead of them and they cheered – maybe they would win this battle?

The twenty-two Starfleet ships swarmed around cube after cube like angry hornets, "stinging" when they could. The more Icheb ordered the attack on "tender" spots on the Borg ships the more agitated they seemed to get.

"Where's the Queen in all this? Why hasn't she attacked?" Tom asked from his seat, hoping he wasn't jinxing the situation.

"The Queen looks like she's just directing the battle right now. She sees everything through her ship, but I wouldn't be surprised if-" Icheb was cut off by Harry's frantic report.

"Sir! The Queen is advancing on us!"

"Move to combat formation Gamma-Charlie Four-Three," Icheb ordered the helmsman as the sphere approached rapidly and glanced at Tuvok. Icheb thanked his lucky stars that his aptitude for study and research helped him memories formations and codes. "I'm assuming you know that formation, Commander?" he asked the Vulcan. Tuvok raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that said 'you're actually asking me that?' and prepared for his part of the formation.

Icheb then came to the realization that he had earned quite the respect as Captain and leader in these few days. His heart swelled with thrill at getting what he always wanted and turned to the screen. The Sphere passed the battle, making a bee-line directly to Voyager. _'You will fail!'_ Icheb heard the Queen's voice in his head, he shook it and grunted the execution of the formation. Voyager made a series of twists and turns around the sphere while simultaneously firing a series of attacks that fluctuated in frequencies so it was harder for the Borg ship to adapt.

The sphere seemed much more versatile than the crew of Voyager expected. "B'Elanna to Captain Icheb!"

"Icheb here, what's the problem?" The Brunali Captain asked, alarmed that he was being called from main-engineering and fearing for the worst.

"Sir - we've sustained heavy damage; if you don't find a way to get that damn sphere to stop firing on the engines we'll lose the warp-core!" B'Elanna said through the com-system. The ship rocked once again but this time not from an attack.

"Damn! Two more ships down already!" Harry said from his work-station.

"Keep her steady…" Icheb ordered as calmly as he could but he could feel the tension weighing heavily on him, he just hoped to any higher being that Naomi was safe through all this.

"Mayday, mayday!" A cry sounded through the linked communication with the fleet. Suddenly a ship off the port-side of Voyager exploded, making Voyager rock with the after-shock.

"Report!" Icheb called through the linked channels.

"We have them aboard, Captain, they're safe," Captain Elizabeth Shelby, someone Icheb was not too familiar with but had heard of her, reported from her ship, the USS Sutherland. It had only been about two hours since Voyager and the rest of the fleet arrived to defend the passage to Earth but if the Borg kept it up like this and Starfleet was unable to defend itself they would surely fail.

Suddenly the ship shook violently again and several more consoles exploded. "Shields down to twenty percent. We will not be able to take another hit like that, Captain," Tuvok said with an edge of alarm in his normally stoic voice. Icheb sat and his brows creased in apprehension… this would be a close battle… what was he going to do now?

* * *

**End A/N**: Omigosh! Voyager noooo! I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter but I wanted to delay the end of the battle as much as I could… what'd you think?


	14. Chapter 12 P2

Irrelevance

Disclaimer: I do no own Voyager or any of its characters. I do own my own characters though.

**A/N**: This part two of two! I had you folks waiting quite a while eh? Sorry about that… I got caught up in a whole lot of other stuff… well anyway, on with the story!

**Blondiejam**: Thanks! Yeah his promotion was probably more of a shock to him though lol. I REALLY hope I'm not rushing them into a relationship too quickly. Oh there IS more, I just haven't gotten around to it lately lol

**Scarletwitch0**: Not sure, never thought of that :P let's see where this goes though eh? Not done yet!

**Ziggygirl**: HAHAHA Sorry about that! Oh don't worry, that's not the ending lol

**Victoria Taylor**: Oh? How do you know it can't be? They could just rebuild it… or board another ship? It'd be a tragedy yet but… that makes it interesting no? Well, you'll get your answer lol

**Star Jelly**: LOL well, I updated, do you love me? lol

* * *

Icheb had a tough decision to make – keep attacking, and risk irreparably damaging Voyager, or retreat… Now, if one knew Icheb, they'd know how persistent and stubborn he was. Retreating with their tails between their legs while the Borg Queen mocks and laughs at his failure? Not an option! "Arm transphasic torpedoes…" Voyager's Captain ordered finally.

"Torpedoes armed – Sir, might I remind you that they are still experimental… they may not work as well as-"

"Right now it doesn't matter - Fire!" Tom ordered, his fingers itching to be at his old station, knowing he would be able to maneuver Voyager to safety if all else failed. Tuvok did not need to be told twice, he input the commands in his console and sent the torpedoes hurtling toward the sphere. Unfortunately, they where not counting on a self-sacrifice – a cube flew right into the trajectory of their torpedoes, destroying it but giving the sphere enough time to escape.

"Damn!" Icheb swore and felt the Queen laugh at him through the strange connection with her in his head. 'She's going to surround us…' Icheb realized and turned to his first officer. "Tom, they're going to swarm around us and try to single us out – we need our best pilot at the helm."

Tom looked visibly relieved before jumping from his seat and excusing the other helmsman. "I'm on it."

Icheb began to pace again. What on Earth were they going to do? Suddenly a light lid up in Icheb's head – why had he not thought of this before? Oh right… because it was ridiculous and irrational! But then again, so was the Queen at the moment, maybe it would work? Icheb walked over to Harry's console and gave him a critical look, then turned to the rest who stared at him with apprehension. "I'm going to ask all of you to trust me on this," he said cryptically.

"Icheb – Sir… I think it's safe to say, you may not have been Captain for long but you have been part of our "family" as it were for the better part of our over-extended away-mission… we trust you," Tom Paris said in a soothing way that seemed to help ease Icheb's fear once again.

"Alright, in that case, hail every undamaged ship in our area," Icheb ordered. Harry nodded and made the connection. "Attention Starfleet. This is Captain Icheb of Voyager, we have little chance against the Borg if their mother-ship is still intact. The Borg Queen made a critical error going out in the open like that so…" he paused for a breath and smiled humorlessly at his unfolding idea, "I need every ship in it's vicinity to stop attacking cubes and focus attacks on the sphere! Concentrate on the sphere!" Icheb ordered. The Brunali Captain was more than delighted to hear every ship reporting in their obedience to his plan of action… it seemed, in his case, history did not repeat himself.

"Captain, as your tactical officer it is my job to point out to you when you make a decision with even the slightest margin of error. This plan is illogical and risks the lives of many… however…" Icheb was surprised to see Tuvok's version of a smug look, "it is bold and unsuspecting - I believe it might work."

"Thank you… Tuvok…" Icheb said, wondering if he should take the comment as a compliment or an insult but deciding to put it aside and concentrate on the task at hand. "Okay, we are going to have one shot at this." Icheb relayed his individual instructions to each ship, informing them where exactly they would have to strike and when. When the preparations were made Icheb took a breath and then called for execution.

Before the Borg knew what was happening, each and ever Starfleet ship seemed to begin to move in a dance, a smooth ballet that puzzled the Borg – that was step one. The Borg stopped firing and tried scanning the ships, wondering how they could move in such synchronization without them being Borg themselves. The Queen knew how this was done however and growled silently, barking orders at her cubes to stop scanning and start attacking again – surely Starfleet was up to no good.

"NOW!" Icheb ordered, almost in hysterics when he saw the shift in one of the Cubes nearby that let him know the Queen had caught on. As sudden as the ships began to dance they began to move, dodging attacks, whirling in space and confusing the Borg. "Captain La'Forge, send your group in now," Icheb ordered as he had Tuvok fire at a cube near the Challenger to distract it.

One by one each Starfleet ship left the ship it had been previously attacking and while defending themselves by executing a series of quick and hard to follow movements began to fire upon the Queen's ship. "Captain, I think it's working!" Tom said, feeling giddy as he maneuvered the ship in a way only he could.

"Yes, the only problem is now the cubes are forming to protect their Queen," Tuvok said in his nonchalant way that only he could.

"Ignore them," Icheb ordered and decided it was a good idea to tell the other ships to as well. "Icheb here, it may be asking for something illogical… and crazy… but I need everyone to just concentrate on the sphere. Once it is destroyed the rest of the Borg will be easy to handle," The Captain of the Voyager ordered, trying to sound calm and gentle yet still hold authority in his voice – ease but command… it was a skill he would have to become accustomed to using.

"NO!" Came the snarl of the Queen as their view-screen was once again interrupted. "YOU WILL FAIL!" She snapped.

Icheb's usually stoic expression cracked into a cheeky grin even he was astonished by. "Oh really? Why so nervous then?" Icheb mocked, receiving shocked but amused looks from his staff. The Queen snarled once more before going off screen. Soon more ships that continued to arrive saw where the battle was concentrated on and joined in. The sphere was trapped… it had no way to escape and the cubes were not moving quickly enough to shield attacks.

"Oh God…" Harry said as they watched the screen. "The cubes…"

"The Queen is sacrificing cubes…" Tom added, feeling his face drain from blood.

"By smashing them against our ships…" Icheb concluded, frowning critically and sitting at his seat. "She's desperate now… okay, now we really need to press on," he got on the com again. "Attack, attack now while she is at her weakest! Destroy the sphere!" Icheb barked, watching with a half sense of satisfaction and dread as the ships under attack obeyed and attacked the sphere once again. 'I hope they can forgive me for this… I hope… I can forgive myself…"

Suddenly, as every ship fired upon the deteriorating and once heavily armored sphere, covering it with explosions and fire there was a massive explosion, sending each ship back from it from the shock-wave. There was collective silence through the com-system as the smoke cleared and the debris of the destroyed sphere floated in the spot that the Queen's ship had once held it's ground. And then… there was a cry of victory throughout the com-system as each being on a Starfleet ship roared in cheers.

Icheb could not keep the wide smile from his face but frowned slightly. In a bizarre way, he had just killed his mother… 'No, Seven was my mother, Seven and Captain Janeway,' he said to himself, erasing the thought of the Queen from his mind. "Okay…" Icheb began once the people had quieted a bit. His voice was clear and confident through the computers of ever ship. "Congratulations everyone but the battle is not over with… we can not let the Borg retaliate, no matter how much in a small way it may be… they will find a way to adapt to their loss. Attack, destroy every Cube before they can form up again and assimilate more innocent people and loved ones!" Icheb ordered, hearing acknowledgments from every ship.

In short order each Borg cube that had become still and silent since the destruction of the Cube was wiped out. 'I'm sure this is not all of them… it can't be… one day they will make a new queen… until then, I hope we can find a way to adapt to them,' Icheb thought as he sighed in relief and sat in his chair, he looked over and smiled at his first officer who grinned and pat him on the shoulder and then sat down in the commander's seat.

Now that that problem was taken care of, at least for the moment, he could think on how to tackle his other problem… Naomi.

* * *

**End A/N**: Wow… this fic is just full of juicy cliff-hangers isn't it? MUAHAHA-cough … err, well, anyway, I probably got rid of the Borg too soon but gosh darn it they annoy the crap out of me! …Even though I think they're totally awesome… I just contradicted myself didn't I? Oh well.


	15. Chapter 13

Irrelevance

Disclaimer: I do no own Voyager or any of its characters. I do own my own characters though.

**A/N**: I hope you enjoy this chapter… it has fluff, yay! :D

**Star Jelly:** Oh hush it wasn't that dramatic… and see? I updated quickly :)

* * *

Icheb let out a breath of relief for the umpteenth time and leaned back against the chair. Moments later, for the first time since he was assigned this mission, he realized just exactly where he was sitting and sat up to observe his surroundings. He finally got what he always wanted… to work on the bridge… he never suspected he'd be a _Captain_ though, not this early in his career anyway.

"Sir?" The Ensign helmsman questioned as she turned to him. Tom must have gotten up to cheer with Harry.

"Yes, Ensign?" Icheb responded, glancing over at the young woman.

"Where to, Sir?" She asked. Icheb looked around the bridge and saw the tired, relieved faces of his new staff and old friends. He smiled and turned back to her but before he could open his mouth and order the trip back home Harry spoke up.

"Icheb-Sir, there's a call from Admiral Sisko for you, shall I put it through to your ready-room?" The Operations Manager asked, unable to keep himself from grinning like crazy – they where all excited about their victory and it seemed difficult to stay formal.

"No, that's okay, put it through the main viewer," Icheb answered, standing to greet the Admiral, even if it was through a screen. When the Admiral's face popped on screen he looked as delighted as any of them.

"Ah! Captain Icheb! I just wanted to congratulate you! Well done on the field, you handled the battle superbly!" He said, his wide grin he tried to hide indicating he had more to tell than just that.

"Thank you sir. Is there something I can help you with?" Icheb asked calmly. Sisko sat back in his seat and observed the Borg-turned young man carefully.

"Yes… Icheb, all of you, I have a proposal to make… how would you like to go on another mission for us? The defeat of the Borg gave us ample opportunity to study the activity within the wormhole the Borg used to get here… you would assist the Enterprise for a few days and take some tests… once we have what we need you would be free to return home… I'm sure a lot of people would want to meet all of you," Sisko said, lacing his fingers in front of him.

Icheb considered this, then turned to his staff. "What do you say?" he asked them curiously.

"Its been ten years since any of us …had so much _fun_ …it sounds good to me! It's just a few days anyway, right?" Tom said eagerly.

"Hey, don't jinx it… you did enough of that today already," Harry added with a laugh, referring to their extended away mission a few years back and at the jibe he made about the Borg Queen. Icheb smiled at them and turned back to the waiting Admiral.

"We accept the mission," the ex-Borg said with a smile and a nod.

"Great! I'll let Captain Riker know you'll be accompanying him," Sisko said and bid the young Captain goodbye before going off the air.

Icheb turned toward Tom and motioned toward the pilot controls. "Would you do the honors?" He asked, knowing how much Tom loved to fly. Said first officer grinned and nodded, jumping up from his seat.

"With pleasure!" And off they were to their next mission. It wasn't that much later that the much smaller Voyager was next to the much larger Enterprise and they collaborated together to get the job done quicker. It wasn't three hours later when both ship Captains decided to take a break for the day when Harry and Tom went up to Icheb with a request.

"Ich-Err Captain… would it be alright if the senior staff held a celebration in the holo-program "fair haven"?" Harry asked.

Icheb smiled and nodded. "Of course! And we're off duty, you can relax! All the formalities makes me feel… old," he replied, his cheeks reddening slightly in embarrassment from the admission.

"You should come! It'd help you relax!" Tom offered with a knowing smile.

"…I'll… think about it," Icheb responded almost nervously. Although he had gotten a lot better socializing it was still overwhelming a little when a lot of people got together.

"I hope you'll come," Harry added with a pat on the shoulder before he and Tom excused themselves to gather more friends for the celebration. It wasn't an hour later when Icheb stood dressed appropriately and ready to attend the small party in the Holodeck. When he entered the already running program he was surprised to be received in such a friendly way by the computerized people there who directed him to the party at the town bar.

When Icheb entered the bar he noticed people dancing, laughing and playing games such as pool, darts, and a few others he was not familiar with. He walked over and accepted a hug from B'Elanna. "Good show out there, Icheb! It looks like you're going to be a fine Captain!" She complimented with a cheery smile.

Icheb smiled back and nodded. "Thank you… I just hope I can do as well as Captain Janeway did," the Brunali admitted.

"I'm sure you will," the half-Klingon enforced before walking over to talk to Harry. Icheb glanced around the party and stopped when something caught his eye; he must have been blind to not notice her before – Naomi stood at the dance-floor accepting Tom's request to dance.

Icheb tilted his head to the side as he observed her. '...She really did grow up, didn't she?' he thought, feeling his cheeks heat up again. He gathered his courage and decided to confront her now. As he approached them, Tom glanced over and smiled knowingly once again.

Said XO stopped moving and turned to his Captain. "Can I help you, Sir?" he asked, noticing half surprised that Naomi had stiffened and was trying to hide her blush. 'Now isn't _this _interesting...'

"If it's alright with you – could I cut in?" Icheb asked.

Tom grinned and glanced down at his former dance partner. "Not at all sir! That is, if it's okay with my lovely dance partner?" Tom said, squeezing the young woman's hand reassuringly, sensing a story between the two and curious to see how it played out.

"Um… sure…" Naomi said softly, almost regretting it as Tom pulled away and walked off to join his wife. The girl jumped slightly when she felt one of Icheb's hand graze her side and take her hand with the other as he got into a position to dance with her. Naomi braved herself and looked up at him, noticing his soft and gentle gaze and feeling like she could relax a little. Soon the two began to dance, following the rhythm of the music, pushing and pulling each other as the beat carried them along the dance floor. The two ignored the astonished eyes upon them as they lost themselves in the dance.

With one hand on his chest Naomi took a step back while Icheb followed forward. He placed his hand on her waist and she let herself bend back as he pulled her in a wide arch – dipping her flawlessly. As they danced they were observed with great interest and astonishment from the others in the room. Their fluid and perfect movement seemed to emulate their current turmoil of feelings they held for each other.

B'Elanna leaned toward Tom and nudged him with her elbow. "You could learn a thing or two from them…" she whispered teasingly.

Tom scoffed in mock offense and smiled at the two. "Strange how they were just children when we met them… they're so grown up now..." Tom commented almost wistfully, then coaxed his wife to dance with him.

B'Elanna smiled and nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes, they've come a long way… and they make a handsome couple as well," she added, eying them from her comfortable spot against her husband. The idea that Naomi seemed to young to be with Icheb didn't cross their minds; they knew that Naomi, being half-Ktarian, wouldn't have the same guidelines as a human "her age" would, it was perfectly natural for her to be with someone Icheb's age.

Meanwhile, the tune had shifted to a softer rhythm which seemed to pull Icheb and Naomi closer together. "This is… this is nice…" Naomi commented as she mimicked B'Elanna's motion unintentionally and rested her head on Icheb's shoulder, unable to stop herself from doing so; it seemed the natural thing to do.

"…Yes - the frequency of this song hold a pleasant pulse of harmonics that-"

"Icheb…" Naomi grinned against him, stopping him in his track and glancing up into his flustered eyes, half knowingly and half surprised.

"Um… yes?" He answered tensely.

"You're sounding a lot like your old self right now…" Naomi giggled, catching the obviously nervous Brunali. Icheb smiled at his own blunder and nodded, resting his cheek against her head.

"Forgive me for sounding juvenile," Icheb commented, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"You know… you may be a Captain but that doesn't mean you're old or anything, you're still young," Naomi said feeling herself gradually but finally relax with him.

It seemed Icheb had as well for his tone became rather playful. "Oh really? Are you _calling_ me juvenile then?" He asked - his voice now calm and soft like she was so used to hearing so many times before when they were children aboard Voyager.

Naomi felt him smiling against her shoulder before pulling up to look down at her. She pulled from his shoulder to look at him as well. "Maybe…" she said, grinning teasingly. It almost felt like they were kids again and teasing each other innocently.

"And what exactly are you going with that?" He asked, genuinely curious what she meant.

"Well, you should learn to relax a little more… um, do spontaneous things you know?" Naomi said, not realizing she had begun to blush again from his steady gaze into her eyes and sheer proximity. Perhaps she needed to learn to relax more as well?

"Spontaneous?" Icheb questioned, tilting his head to the side in his custom manner.

"Yes," Naomi answered confidently, nodding her head in mock-seriousness.

"If I asked you to dinner tonight, in my quarters, would that be considered spontaneous?" He asked in a whisper boldly, mentally congratulating himself for not stuttering. He hid his grin when his request made Naomi's blush deepen.

'Oh gosh… what do I do? What do I say? After the other night… I don't think it'd be such a good idea… but then again if I don't, I could hurt him… but what if something happens? …Wait… am I really worried about that? Don't I like him…. wouldn't "something happening" be… um… well… exciting? But I'm an Ensign! What am I talking about? It's just dinner! Geez… I'm arguing with myself…'

"Well?" Icheb prompted softly, waiting for her answer and tilting his head again curiously at the different array of emotions that played by in her eyes.

Naomi closed her eyes and let out a breath she must have been holding. "Is that a date?" She asked slowly, cocking her eyebrow up slightly.

Icheb turned to face her again and smiled almost bashfully. "It can be, if you want it to be…" he responded in a shy but almost teasing way.

Naomi fidgeted a few seconds before she responded. "Then … then it's a date…" she answered bravely. What would that night hold in store for them? They would find out, later…

* * *

**End A/N**: Go Icheb! Gosh I hope they're still more or less in character…


	16. Chapter 14

Irrelevance

Disclaimer: I do no own Voyager or any of its characters. I do own my own characters though.

**A/N**: I was sitting at my desk, staring at my fan-fic projects and then looked this one over… I thought to myself, "I really should finish this one up…" so I decided to do just that! Sorry I took so gosh darn long! Two years... wow... lol. More Icheb/Naomi interaction in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

By the way, any see Manu Intiraymi's picture on IMDB lately? The "main" one... jeez, I thought he looked kinda dorky before, now he's all... grown up! Hotdamn! Age was good to him :D the facial hair's not a bad touch either :3 too bad I'm currently obsessing over Joshua Jackson lol ...don't ask...

**NOTE TO ALL FORMER READERS**: Be sure to go back and re-read! I went through and fixed grammar, added a bit more, and generally made it better :D

**Star Jelly**: Sorry I made you wait so long lol

**Joyfulbells**: Thanks :D

**Marla1**: Lol okay okay! Thank you :)

* * *

After the song had ended and they paused in their movements, Naomi could only then sense the eyes from the crew attending the littler gathering on them. She knew the rumor-mill would be working over-time if word spread that she was getting "cozy" with the Captain, and it was _not _a proper example to set! In fact, it was down-right _im_proper for a lowly rank such as herself, senior officer or no, to be displaying such an intimacy in a public place.

Icheb gave her a confused look when Naomi pulled away suddenly. "I-I'm sorry, I must go!" Naomi said, backing away from her puzzled Captain.

"What? Why?" Icheb asked incredulously. "I mean," he sighed audibly. Why was it _so _difficult to read this woman? One moment she's perfectly fine, the next... "Is there something wrong?" he asked, trying to conceal his frustration and almost wished he still had his old Borg-induced emotionless habits to fall back to.

Naomi smiled then, a reassuring, apologetic smile that alleviated some of Icheb's frustration... a bit... "Nothing is wrong, not really, I promise. I'll see you later, _Captain_," Naomi answered, hoping he understood why she was being formal with him. Thankfully, Icheb was not as clueless as he once was, and nodded in understanding, glancing around the room to find people jerking their attention away in an attempt to look nonchalant. Was it too late? Was the rumor-mill already in progress? This could get sticky...

Icheb watched her turn and leave, feeling more than a little unbalanced by her sudden disappearance, _again_. 'There she goes again...' he thought woefully.

Elsewhere, Tom Paris glanced over to see Naomi leave the bar and Icheb watching her go. He decided enough was enough, he would figure out what was wrong with the younger man. "I'll be back," he told his wife and made his way to his Captain. "Hey boss, is Naomi okay?" Tom asked in concern.

Icheb jumped in surprised, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to have heard his XO approach him. "What? Oh, er-yes..." Icheb thought for a moment and an idea popped into his head, it was possibly disastrous but he had to try _something._ "Um, hey Tom, I need to speak with you..."

Tom looked interested now. "Sure, what's up?" he asked curiously. Icheb looked a bit nervous and tense... what could be the problem?

"I mean, where no one will hear us?" Icheb clarified quietly.

"Oh, right, okay, over here," Tom directed his new Captain over to an empty corner of the bar. "What's bothering you?"

"I need you to swear you will not let anyone know about what I'm going to tell you..." Icheb urged.

Tom frowned in deeper concern for his old friend. "I swear, what's going on?"

"I'm... trying to pursue a... _relationship _with Naomi Wildman..." Icheb admitted.

Tom blinked in surprise, not expecting this but then smiled, clearly pleased. "I take it this is a _romantic_ relationship?" he asked, his tone holding obvious amusement.

Icheb resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, and I need advice. I'm... no good at this sort of thing," Icheb sighed miserably. Who would have thought he would be going to _Tom _of all people for advice on _romance_? Then again, the older man _did _have a lot of experience with this.

"Well then, you came to the right person!" Tom answered cheerily. He was surprised by this turn of events but figured something like this was bound to happen, he _knew _he sensed something between his Captain and the young Ensign before. "You know, I always sensed some sort of chemistry between you two as kids... even though you were both too young to feel it yourselves, not to mention there was that whole age-gap," Tom commented with a gentle smile. "She's a sweet girl, I'd hate for her to end up with some punk... I'm really glad its you, Icheb."

Icheb felt a lump of emotion form in his throat by the words spoken to him by his second in command. "Thanks Tom... that means a lot to hear," he smiled widely. Tom returned the smile, then went ahead and began giving the young Brunali tips and pointers on how to woo the heart of the young woman and Icheb paid careful attention, listening to the advice and hoping it would work. What Tom told him seemed more like common sense than anything he was expecting... it seemed married life had smoothed over the once cocky ladies man and Icheb was certainly relieved by this.

Later, after Icheb received advice from his first-officer, he went to his room to prepare for the evening's events. It didn't take long to set things up and plan a special meal, so he was surprised when he heard the unmistakable sound of a transporter ring in the center of his room. "Naomi?" Icheb stood from where he sat waiting and blinked in surprise when said young woman transported herself directly into his quarters. Naomi was glad she had met and befriended the crewman in charge of the transporter, glad she bumped into her for breakfast the other day.

"It… wouldn't look right if someone saw me dressed like this on the way to the Captain's quarters at this hour… Seven told me a secret a little while ago, about her doing something similar before we got home… don't tell," Naomi responded with a smile as she bounced on the ball of her feet nervously.

Icheb had momentarily lost his ability to speak when he saw her. She was wearing a simple yet elegant dress that outline each of her decidedly _very womanly_ curves in a way that was decent and yet also seemed to accent her athletic figure at the same time... she was: "Beautiful..." Icheb muttered.

"Icheb?" Naomi asked, not hearing what he had said. Icheb seemed to snap out of his trance and smiled charmingly at her, setting her heart aflutter once more. How was it possible that he could get her all flustered with _just _a smile?

"I said, you look beautiful, Naomi," Icheb answered, his tone clear and more confident than he felt.

The blush was very evident on her cheeks. "Th-Thanks..." Naomi answered softly, ducking her head bashfully. They stood there a moment, not saying a word, but then Naomi decided to break the ice and speak but as she looked up and went to do just that, she noticed him for the first time since she got there. She blinked in surprise then, noticing for the first time that he looked... different. "What... did you do with your hair?" Naomi asked, resisting the urge to run her fingers through his now shorter, messier hair. He looked so... handsome... more than before, if that were even _possible_.

"Do you... not like it?" Icheb asked, feeling a bit self-conscious and fidgetting slightly. Goodness, what was wrong with him? He was behaving like a 'school-boy' with a crush!

"Oh, no I mean I do..." Naomi winced inwardly as she trailed off, wondering why she couldn't hold a single steady thought around him, then again, she hadn't been able to hold a steady thought around him since the second she was reunited with him. How could she? He was tall, deliciously filled out, had a rich, deep voice, and beautiful eyes... any woman would be _crazy_ not to find him at least a _little _attractive!

"I'm glad," Icheb smiled, inwardly relieved this part of Tom's earlier advice proved useful. "Would you like to... have a seat?" Icheb asked awkwardly.

"Um, sure..." Naomi smiled as politely as her nervousness around him would allow her and sat across from him, accepting the glass of a sparkling drink she assumed with synthohol-champagne with another smile.

"So... how are you Naomi? I hope you didn't have any trouble while we were in battle..." Icheb asked, his tone both interested and genuinely concerned as he placed his and her plate of food on the table.

Instead of answering him, all Naomi could do was stare in shock at the meal placed before her. "Is... is that..?" Naomi's eyes widened and Icheb smiled affectionately.

"Yes, I programmed the replicator to serve one or two of Neelix' own recipes... I hope you like it..."

"This was always my favorite..." Naomi answered in a soft tone, remembering her dear God-father.

"I miss him too," Icheb admitted, reading in on her expression.

Naomi looked up and their eyes met. "Thank you, Icheb," she smiled up at the Brunali. "To answer your earlier question, I didn't have too much trouble, no."

"That's good to hear," Icheb said with audible relief in his tone.

"What about you? I'm proud of you, you know..." Naomi grinned, glad that her old friend got over his earlier fears and was able to take charge as well as he seemed to have.

"Thank you, everyone tells me I did well, I'm glad they think so, its a relief," Icheb answered. Soon the two fell into relative comfort after getting over their initial nervousness and ate, asking about each other. Soon the meal was over and Naomi helped Icheb clean up. When clean-up duty was done Naomi found herself standing there without knowing what to say or how to proceed.

"Um, well, I'll see you later, _Captain_," Naomi said, suddenly nervous around him again.

"Wait-" Icheb called, halting Naomi's retreat. She turned in time to see him approach her. "Would you... like to have dinner with me again, some time?" He asked softly.

"I... I'd like that," Naomi answered with a strong blush she was unable to hide. She was about to turn again but Icheb's hand fell on her cheek quickly, coaxing her to look at him again. Naomi swallowed nervously but her eyes fluttered shut as Icheb leaned in and kissed her gently. Naomi didn't know when she moved but soon she found herself in Icheb's embrace, bracing herself against his hard body as they kissed; it was a bit awkward at first but they soon relaxed, their lips dancing more boldly than before.

When once again oxygen consumed them they pulled away. Naomi smiled, placing her slim fingers against Icheb's lips, halting him from kissing her again, though she certainly wouldn't have minded. "I... should go now, its getting late a-and besides, it wouldn't be appropriate being seen leaving your quarters um... so late?" Naomi reasoned. She meant to say "in the morning" but decided if she did, she would die of embarrassment... besides, she wasn't _really _thinking about such a thing as that implied, ...right?

"You're right," Icheb answered abruptly, cutting into her almost frantic thoughts.

"Thanks, Icheb," Naomi sighed in relief, glad he wasn't planning on stubbornly refusing to let her go with such a rushed excuse. She was afraid that she wouldn't know how to refuse him now, if he did...

"I'll see you tomorrow, _Ensign_," Icheb said, releasing her from his hold but caught her hand. "Sleep well," he added in a softer tone, leaning down to kiss her knuckles before releasing her hand as well. Naomi blushed harder at the charming act and smiled, then turned and checked to make sure no one was in the halls before slipping out and heading to her own room. Icheb smiled at her retreat, feeling he made some progress and decided to turn in early.

Meanwhile, as Naomi made her way to her room, she couldn't help but feel giddy, almost like Icheb had been feeling earlier - like a school-girl who learned her crush was going to be in the same class as her - it was all so unbelievable! First, she didn't know what to make of the situation, didn't know how to handle her inner turmoil of seeing her old friend as anything more than a friend. Then, when she realized she may be harboring romantic feelings for him, she was amazed when he started acting differently around her, intimate, something she was clearly not expecting from him... now, now he was _clearly_ pursuing her... but tonight, he was so... understanding, so patient, a contrast to his stubborn, relentlessness he displayed during the months after being reunited that they've spent around each other. It was certainly refreshing!

As Naomi washed up and lay down for the night, one thought crossed her mind before exhaustion from the long day caught up with her: 'So much for talking about it...' she thought before unconsciousness took her.

The next day, Naomi woke up early to the sound of her alarm and groaned sleepily. Memories of the night before flashed across her mind and she smiled to herself, feeling the giddiness return. She sighed and got out of bed. Today she had a lot of work to do. After getting ready and having a quick breakfast in her room, she set out to her post and began her work. She had her work cut-out for her today as she endlessly scanned and monitored the wormhole that the Borg used.

When her work for the day was finished and sat back to relax, sighing in relief. "Icheb to Ensign Wildman," said young woman jumped, startled by the sudden call. She felt a blush creep up her neck and silently scolded herself for her weakness when it came to that man.

"Wildman here, something wrong, Captain?" She asked formally.

"Report to my ready-room, Ensign," Icheb ordered. His tone left no room for argument – even if it already was an order – but it was still gentle, so there wasn't any reason to be alarmed.

"Aye, Sir," Naomi answered and got up from her seat. Either Icheb had real news for the senior staff, specifically her it seemed, or he was trying to play it professional by sounding formal. Naomi made her way to the bridge, blushing when the senior staff smiled knowingly at her. She glared half-heartedly at them and slipped into the ready-room. "Ensign Wildman reporting as requested, Sir," Naomi said, trying to play along if he was joking but also trying to be serious if it wasn't a joke.

"At ease, Ensign," Icheb smiled. "Report?" He asked after a moment. After Naomi gave Icheb her report on the wormhole, trying to be formal but getting distracted by Icheb's almost silly smile, she was asked to have a seat.

"Something else I can do for you, Captain?" Naomi asked.

"Actually... I was hoping you'd like to join me at the Holodeck at 1700?" He asked calmly.

"Sure, I-I'd love to," Naomi answered with a smile.

"I'm glad," Icheb smiled back. Naomi's smile turned bashful and she was just about to step out of the door when she was literally pulled back into the room.

"Icheb? What are you-mph!" To Naomi's _delighted _surprise, she found herself in another all-consuming lip-lock with her Captain that spoke volumes of just how much Icheb's feelings for her ran... at least, that's what she kept telling herself. It was easy to create such assumptions by the way he was kissing her. If it weren't for the fact that she was already leaning most of her body-weight against him, she would have buckled and he would have had to catch her. God, this man could _kiss_!

"Sorry..." Icheb gasped when they eventually separated.

"You're _so_ not sorry..." Naomi answered with a shy grin.

"No," Icheb agreed, "I guess I'm not," he smiled. All the tension they had bottled up for each other was getting a little dangerous it seemed...

Later that day, after Naomi headed to mess-hall for a late lunch, having worked all morning, and Icheb checked on the progress of his other staff, it was almost time to meet up at the Holodeck. Icheb excused himself from the bridge, handing it over to Tom, and headed for the Holodeck. When he got there, he programmed the computer to run a garden path simulation and waited for Naomi within. When Naomi arrived, Icheb led a pleased Naomi down the garden-courtyard, happy she liked the simulation.

At first they just walked in comfortable silence, both glad they seemed to have gotten over their initial awkwardness around each other. After a moment Icheb paused and reached over to a beautiful bush, picking a bright pale blue flower, rimmed in a creamy white color and handed it to Naomi. "A beautiful flower... for a beautiful Ensign..." he said with an almost shy smile.

Naomi grinned and accepted the flower, feeling her cheeks heat up once again. "Thank you, Icheb..." she said tenderly, feeling her heart swell at how charming he was being. Icheb was always kind and considerate around everyone but he seemed to be going out of his way with her... it may be old-fashioned, but it really was romantic. It occurred to Naomi then that her feelings for Icheb were growing by each day, not lessening... she was in love with him... the realization almost made her trip, luckily, Icheb was quick to respond, steadying her before she fell.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"I'm perfect, Icheb," Naomi said, turning to smile up at him.

"I... Naomi... I wanted to apologize to you..." Icheb began, taking one of Naomi's hands in his and caressing her knuckles gently.

Naomi was almost too distracted to answer, almost. "For what?" she asked, dazed again by his proximity as he drew closer to her.

"For being so forceful with you before... I... at first I was truly worried..." he admitted.

"And then? Now?" She prompted, looking into his eyes.

"Now..." he smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to know how you felt... about me," he answered.

"I see..." She responded with a playful look, not answering his unspoken question.

"Well?" He asked softly.

"Well what?" She said with a badly concealed playful grin.

"How do you... feel?"

"About you?" She asked, guiltily taking pleasure in turning the tables, him being the flustered one this time.

"Yes," Icheb nodded slowly, awaiting her response. Naomi stood there for a moment, looking at his hopeful expression and tried very hard not to go "AWW!" mentally, knowing it would ruin her facade and she would break into a fit a giggles. Finally, Naomi decided she knew how to answer him... she gave him his answer by moving closer to him, reaching up and being the first to initiate a kiss this time. Icheb was caught off guard by this sudden action but he was not about to start complaining. Icheb responded eagerly, leaning down and "capturing" her in his embrace once more, his arms around her, and kissing her passionately.

When the kiss reluctantly ended, leaving them gasping for breath and panting slightly, Naomi pulled back and smiled up at him, trying to fight off the dizzy feeling of bliss. "Does that answer your question?" she asked teasingly.

Icheb smiled just as playfully. "Hmm, I don't know... I'll have to conduct more research and let you know..." he whispered centimeters from her lips before giving her an open-mouthed kiss that left her breathless. They stumbled back, falling into a soft patch of grass, Naomi landing on Icheb's lap. Naomi reach up and ran her hand through his now shorter, almost messy hair as Icheb angled his head a little to deepen the kiss. Just as things began to get a little more heated and their breathing labored, Harry's voice chimed in Icheb's badge, making _both _of them jump in surprise.

"Captain to the bridge!"

* * *

**End A/N**: Aww... way to ruin the mood Harry! :3 Jee, I wonder what would have happened if they weren't interrupted... get your heads out of the gutter people! LOL Please R&R!


	17. Chapter 15

Irrelevance

Disclaimer: I do no own Voyager or any of its characters. I do own my own characters though.

**A/N**: A couple Easter eggs in this here chapter :D forgive me for taking a while to update this chapter, a lot going on in this one... had to take a jackhammer to my writer's block!

**Star Jelly**: I know, right? Oh you love it lol

* * *

Naomi reluctantly pulled away from Icheb's lips, sighing in frustration and then blushing after doing so. Icheb smiled in response and ran his fingers gently across Naomi's cheek affectionately. "Just another day in Starfleet..."

"Y-Yeah..." Naomi answered, still blushing, and looked down, at her hand that was resting against Icheb's broad chest. 'Since when did he fill out so much?' she thought suddenly, noticing at once that he really did look... and _feel _stronger... not anything like the skinny young man she once knew. Naomi noticed that neither were willing to leave from each others presence so she took the initiative and reluctantly removed herself from her comfortable spot in Icheb's lap to stand.

Icheb took Naomi's hand as he stood and smiled at her. "Will I see you later then?" he asked.

Naomi smiled back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, averting her eyes, still feeling a bit shy around him. "Y-Yeah, you will... I promised to have dinner with you again so... I guess I'll see you... you better go, _Captain_, you're needed on the bridge," Naomi whispered as Icheb moved closer.

"Do I get a goodbye?" He asked as he leaned in slowly, the gap between them only a few inches.

"Nope, no goodbyes," Naomi responded with a playful grin.

Icheb raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked just as teasingly, his arm snaking around her as hers went around his neck.

"Yes, really, but you _do_ get a-" Naomi cut herself off by kissing him soundly, "-see you later..." she finished, kissing him again and feeling him grin against her lips.

"Alright then, see you _later_, Naomi," Icheb returned and then pulled away reluctantly. He smiled at her once more before turning and heading out. "Go ahead and use the time allotted to use the Holodeck as you please," he tossed over his back as he rushed to get to the bridge.

Naomi smiled as she watched him go. 'At least we're getting somewhere now... I guess actions really are better than simply talking about it...' she thought with a grin, feeling the giddiness return with a vengeance, then turned toward the simulation and wondered what she could do now.

Icheb knew he shouldn't be, but he couldn't help feeling a bit testy toward his Operations Manager. He resigned himself to the fact that he was Captain now, he would need to expect to be... interrupted... from things, after all, it could be very important. By the way Harry sounded it _was _important, he just hoped they weren't being attacked again, they weren't in the position to be taking any more hits any time soon. As Icheb entered the bridge after a quick turbo-lift trip only Harry, Tuvok and two Ensigns where on the bridge while the others where probably still down in the Holodeck.

"I got here not long before you, Captain, we're getting a lot of strange signals being transmitted through the wormhole, I thought you might know what it was?" Harry asked.

"Let's hear it," Icheb ordered, nodding as the remaining missing bridge personnel arrived. Icheb listened to the chaotic sounds rushing through the ship's audio and smiled gleefully. "Yes! I know what that is! It is chaos! It is the Borg, they lost their source of order!" He explained happily. As the crew cheered something nagged at Icheb, something didn't feel completely right... but perhaps it was just the tension he's been feeling lately.

"Sir, Admiral Janeway is calling for you, I put it through your ready-room," Harry announced.

"Thanks, Harry," Icheb said, too relieved by the news to remember to be formal, luckily, the only ones on the bridge right now, after the Ensigns were dismissed by the senior staff, were members of the old Voyager family. Icheb went to his ready-room and sat at his desk, turning his laptop on. Soon the smiling face of his old Captain filled the screen and he was hard-pressed not to smile back.

"Its good to see you again, Icheb," Janeway said affectionately.

"What can I do for you, Ma'am?" Icheb asked.

"We'd like you to rendezvous at Deep Space Nine for repairs and to await further orders, don't worry, you're all going to be given a few days to return home and relax... you've all certainly earned it, this is just protocol," Janeway explained.

"I understand, anyway we have a passenger on board who needs to be dropped off there too, we were planning on stopping by," Icheb informed her.

"Oh that's right, Captain Sisko told me about your Cardassian passenger... good then, I'll see you in a few then! Janeway out," Janeway smiled and ended the connection. Icheb stood from his seat and entered the bridge again, looking over his crew.

"Alright, if there are no objections, let's head to Deep Space Nine and drop off our guest... then we can head home for a few days," Icheb said with a tired smile and sat in the Captain's chair, _his _chair. Soon Voyager was on her way to the space station, luckily, they could still use warp, despite being hit a few times near the engines. They were able to make it to Deep Space Nine in only a matter of hours and it was a welcomed site for all on the ship.

Icheb and the rest began making their way toward the station after the ship docked and repair droids began their work. It seemed fate either was kind to him or it had a sense of humor as he stepped into a turbo-lift with Naomi as its only current passenger. Naomi smiled bashfully at her Captain and stepped a little to the side to let him in. The were silent for a moment as the doors shut and it began to move after being told to head to the recreational section of the station, however, it did not remain silent for long...

"Computer, halt turbo-lift," Icheb suddenly ordered and once it did he turned to Naomi with a smile and leaned over to kiss her. Naomi accepted his kiss eagerly and leaned into him, letting him wrap his arms around her once more, she found herself leaning against him for support, feeling light-headed at the intensity of the kiss, much more bold and aggressive than before... This little scene served to remind Naomi of her dream she had not long ago but she decided that perhaps, now was not the time to start feeling flustered by a simple dream... just as his tongue began to do sinful things to her senses, something happened...

"Well, well, well... what have we here?" Naomi and Icheb jumped in surprise, looking over at the voice who spoke out of nowhere.

"You!" Icheb exclaimed in surprise though his surprised expression turned into a smile.

"Yes, me!" Q2 answered with a jovial grin.

"Who are you?" Naomi asked curiously, somehow she didn't feel as startled as she thought she would if a stranger suddenly appeared out of no where in an inclosed space...

"Oh! How rude of me, you must not remember me, huh? I'm Q-ball! Has Itchy here been treating you right?" Q2 asked with a wide grin. Naomi blinked in confusion and turned to Icheb questioningly, she was surprised when she caught him _blushing _and _fidgeting_.

"Q… what did I say about that… nick-name?" Icheb said in a low voice, almost sounding like he was thinking about assimilating his old friend.

"Oh come on, you're _Captain_ now! You _are _a senior officer! As high as they get around here," Q2 defended cheekily.

"_Itchy_?" Naomi questioned, her voice dripping with amusement, a wide grin spreading across her face at the expense of her boyfriend, her hand on her hip.

Icheb _bristled_ but did not bother releasing Naomi from his arms in order to cross them, tightening his hold on her instead. "Its not funny," he stated in mono-tone but it only served to make both Q2 _and _Naomi break into fits of giggles.

"Well, I'd love to continue to chat here in this cramped little space but I have an auntie to say hello to! I'll see you two later at the party!" Q2 said and with a snap on his fingers and a bright flash of white light he vanished.

"We'd better get to that party too... Admiral Janeway specifically requested our presence there..." Icheb commented, smiling down at the woman in his arms.

"Okay, um, in that case... shouldn't you let go? We're almost there..." Naomi said, though reluctantly.

"Oh, right... okay..." Icheb released Naomi from his arms, just as reluctantly. "Computer, resume turbo-lift," he commanded and stood facing the doors, waiting for them to open. Naomi turned as well, resigned to acting professional around her Captain once more, though she did not miss his hand brushing against hers covertly. Naomi hid a smile as the doors open and nodded in appreciation to him when Icheb gestured she go first – ever the gentleman – and so she headed in.

As they walked to Quark's bar, where the celebration was being held, they managed to catch a glimpse of Q2 giving Janeway a hug before snapping away again. "Did you ever get an apology from him after he almost um... _killed _you?" Naomi asked Icheb as they reached the entrance to the bar.

"Yeah, I was upset with him for a few days but I guess its not in my nature to stay angry..." Icheb answered, then nodded toward Naomi. "I'll see you later, Naomi..." Icheb said softly, sending her a tender message through his eyes as he separated from her side. Everyone was there, the Captains and Admirals from the Defiant, Challenger, Enterprise, even the Sutherland. Also the senior staff of those ships and her own Voyager family. After saying hello to her friends, Naomi was just about to order a drink from the bar when...

"There she is!" A familiar voice said from behind Naomi, said half-Ktarian turned to the familiar voice and grinned from ear to ear.

"Captain! -Oh, I mean, Admiral!" Naomi corrected herself, rushing over to hug her former Captain.

"Let me look at you," Janeway said, pulling away from the hug enough to appraise her old Captain's assistant. "Oh, you've grown into a lovely young lady!" the Admiral said, a sparkle crinkling in the corner of her eyes.

"Thanks, Admiral..." Naomi responded with a blush.

"Its too bad your mother and father couldn't be here now, to see you like this..." Janeway said wistfully.

"Its okay, I understand they have duties to attend where they are..." Naomi reasoned, smiling reassuringly at her old Captain.

"Yes, I suppose your right," Janeway answered with a kind smile, suddenly, her expression turned serious. "Acting Ensign Naomi Wildman," Janeway said in a more serious tone, pulling back and holding her head up in an authoritative manner. Naomi straightened and stood at attention, awaiting what the Admiral had to say to her. "By the authority vested in me by Starfleet Command, I hereby promote you to full Ensign for superb job under pressure and excellence in the field of duty," Admiral Janeway said proudly while leaning over and fastening Naomi's real rank on her collar. "Congratulations sweetie," Janeway added, her proud grin returning ten-folds.

"Thank you Admiral!" Naomi exclaimed. A round of applause and cheers suddenly roared around her as friends had gathered to witness the momentous event, having been informed that the Admiral would promote Naomi not long before.

"Congratulations Naomi!" Tom said, walking over and hugging the young woman. Others went over to do the same and she received plenty more hugs and kisses throughout the day. Janeway then turned to Icheb who had been watching by the bar, it seemed he was keeping himself from interacting with Naomi in public and Janeway was curious as to why... but first...

"Icheb," she began in just as much authority, however, before she could go on, someone interrupted her.

"Please, Admiral Janeway, may I do the honors?" Everyone turned and saw none other than the former Captain of the Enterprise standing somewhere beside the group, having just walked into the bar.

"Admiral Picard, it's an honor to have you here!" Janeway said with a grin, shaking hands with the legendary Captain.

"Likewise Admiral Janeway," Picard returned and then turned to Icheb with a wide smile. "So, you must be Icheb..." the aging man said, walking to the Brunali.

"Yessir, its truly a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Sir!" Icheb returned. It had always been Icheb's dream to some day meet the first man who fought with the Borg, been assimilated and then recovered only to stand up to them again and offer himself to the blasted Queen in order to save the ones he loved... he was a true inspiration to him, not to mention an excellent Captain.

"I heard I have you to thank for the destruction of the Queen..." Picard trailed off with a smile. Inwardly, Picard was worried that this might not be the end... again... after all, Picard had once destroyed the Queen of the Borg, it only took a matter of time for the Borg to rebuild her... how long would it take this time? However, right now, he didn't want to dwell in such dour thoughts, he had a commendable man to promote!

"It was nothing sir... I... I just used my memories I had as a Borg against them..." Icheb protested modestly.

"Nonsense, what you did took courage, commitment, determination, and more gull than even I may have had in your position! To take on the Queen's entire elite fleet and remain in control, even as the Queen taunted you... your performance as an acting Captain was outstanding," Picard shook his head in amazement and pulled out the ranks from his pocket. "That being said, by the authority vested in me by Starfleet Command, I hereby promote you to full Captain, congratulations," Picard said, fastening his real ranks on his collar.

More applause and cheers rang from the group and Icheb tried very hard not to blush and look bashful, nodding toward the Admirals. "Thank you Sirs, it is an honor to be praised by some of the best of Starfleet," Icheb responded, nodding toward Picard and Janeway.

"Please, Icheb, don't embarrass us!" Janeway laughed, hugging the young man and stepping back so his other friends and new crew could do the same. When Naomi went over and hugged Icheb, that's when Janeway understood why Icheb had previously kept his distance from the girl... a look of such tenderness crossed their features equally... they seemed to have had only eyes for each other in that moment the moment Naomi took to lean over and embrace the young Brunali. 'Well, isn't that something...' Janeway thought with a grin as she watched them _try _to act indifferent around each other.

A bit later, as the celebration was being held at Quark's, Picard had excused himself after congratulating officers and saying hello to old friends in favor of retiring early. Just as Picard was relaxing for the night, sitting at his desk in his guestroom, reading his book and sipping his tea when he heard the unmistakable pop of one from the Q continuum. He looked up with a mildly annoyed expression, expecting to see his "old friend", Q, but instead he found someone different looking at him with a curious smile. "Q? Is that you? You look… different… younger?" Q2 smiled at Picard's assumption and shook his head.

"I'm glad you can tell the family resemblance but no, actually… I'm his son! Pleased to meet you!" the younger Q stuck his hand out.

"S-Son?" Picard sputtered in astonishment as Q2 took the mans hand and shook it. Picard shook his head in disbelief and collapsed on his chair. "Unbelievable…"

* * *

**End A/N**: Poor Picard lol. Darn it, people keep interrupting them! Lol... Be sure to review so I'm encouraged to update sooner! I'm serious, it helps to know if I'm doing a good job or not D: R&R!


	18. Chapter 16

Irrelevance

Disclaimer: I do no own Voyager or any of its characters. I do own my own characters though.

**A/N**: I live! I'm alive! Omg! I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update this! This is another one of those chapters some of you probably would have been waiting for lol. Shout-outs at the bottom of the chapter!

ALSO, I took the liberty of fixing the story up before updating also, so I strongly advise you re-read it, ya know? I'd forget what the story was about after more than two years!

_**Warning**_: I lied... adult content ahead! (And language...) Nothing _too_ bad though... but I DID have to change the story's rating to M!

* * *

"That was completely unacceptable! I could have been killed!" The security guard glanced over at his charge as they walked over to the shuttle-docks and sighed inwardly.

"Our apologies, Sir, it was not our intention of keeping you aboard Voyager for you long..."

"Hmph! Its only because of my amazement at your accomplishment with those mechanical monsters that I don't bring the whole Cardassian council down on your flabby human asses!" Gul Braxis grumbled. The security guard held in a snort of amusement at the Cardassian's fury.

Elsewhere, back at the party, Icheb sat at the bar, nursing his drink, close to where Quark was trying to once again rip someone off. He sat silently gazing over at Naomi, who was in deep conversation with Admiral Janeway. This entire week was trying his patience and he didn't even know where it all came from. Perhaps it was what he had been denying, ever since he was reunited with her, but he felt if he didn't get her alone with him right now and... do _something_, anything, kiss her, it didn't matter! He was going to go crazy! These past few days, having been able to actually kiss her, just made it worse...

Naomi shifted uneasily in her spot where she stood talking to her former Captain. She could feel the intensity of Icheb's eyes on her and it made her heart race and cheeks flush. It was no secret that men found her attractive, she had gotten more than her share of admirers, but she had never gotten such a reaction from someone... it was both terrifying and empowering. "Naomi, is something the matter?" Katheryn asked curiously. Naomi blinked out of her thoughts, shaking the hazy, heated feeling she got from concentrating on the "feel" of Icheb's eyes on her, and turned to her old Captain.

"Hm? Oh, no, nothing's wrong... I'm just tired, I guess," she shrugged. Katheryn sent a quick glance over at the new Captain of Voyager, who looked like he was trying to burn holes into his drink, and then at the girl before her who fidgeted and _tried not to _look over at the former-Borg. 'Oh dear...' she thought with a slightly frown. With another glance around the room, she could now also see the tension around old friends... they must feel something off about the two as well... though perhaps most weren't too sure what was going on.

"Tired, hm? Well, I suggest you go get some rest then, sweetie... in fact, I think I'll follow my own advice! I'll see you soon," Katheryn smiled and leaned over to place a motherly kiss on the younger woman's cheek before exiting.

"Great..." Naomi muttered, looking for someone else to chat with. Honestly, she didn't know why she was avoiding Icheb, it wasn't like they were still awkward and tense around each other! They had gotten over that! ...Hadn't they? For the life of her, she just couldn't bring herself to go near him right now though... it was something in his eyes, something in the way they had darkened ever since she went back to her temporary quarters to change, then showed up for the party in her – nearly – skin tight dress... oh God, was it her fault? It wasn't like it was a displeasing look from him, but it was slightly unnerving – yet also exciting – the way his eyes seemed to _undress_ her where she stood. It promised... _something_, something she was still trying to deny would ever happen. How could it? ...Right?

Even so, although she was trying to avoid him, she felt like the more time she spent apart from him, the more uneasy she felt, and to her surprise, that the same went for him as well! While Icheb felt a pull toward his beautiful new Head of Astrometrics, Naomi continued to resist running over to him and... doing what? Still, she couldn't help glancing over at him every couple of minutes. The tension between them was almost thick enough to cut and it seemed most of their friends were beginning to sense this as well, though where the tension was coming from most weren't sure.

"Hello friends!" a cheerful voice suddenly boomed from somewhere near – or on top of – the bar. Everyone turned curiously only to find Q2 grinning playfully where he stood. He winked over at Naomi and Icheb who where both glad no one seemed to notice this, and began to grab everyone's attention. What was he plotting? Either way, Icheb felt this was good enough to help him get closer to Naomi.

"Naomi..." said young woman jumped in surprise at the familiar voice behind her and spun around to smile at Icheb.

"Er-Icheb! Hi! What can I- uh- do for you?" She asked with a blush.

"You look... beautiful..." He answered instead, making a visible effort to keep his eyes trained on her's. The word "ravishing" crossed his mind but he'd be damned if he'd use such a word! At least, at this point in time... he wasn't sure what the implications in the very word might do to him if he spoke them.

"Thanks... you're not so bad to look at either," Naomi responded, trying to make a lame joke to lessen the tension a bit. It didn't work.

Icheb hadn't even noticed how intensely he was staring at his "friend" until she glanced away and began to squirm slightly. "Would you... join me for dinner? In my quarters?" he asked curiously, stepping closer. Naomi took a deep breath, ignoring the fact she could feel heat radiating from his body from his proximity and could smell his spicy after-shave, and looked up at his eyes once more. They were still dark but now also held the softness that was familiar of him.

"I'd love to," Naomi answered and their hands touched momentarily before they separated once more. After the party ended, Naomi said a short farewell to her friends, fibbing that she was "tired" and wanted to "sleep", though she wondered how far off she was by the statements and blushed inwardly, scolding herself for being perverted again. As she exited the bar, she glanced back and noticed Icheb doing the same but exciting the opposite way... good thinking. Naomi made a pit-stop to her temporary quarters and made sure she was still presentable, then made her way out, stealthily avoiding those she could.

Once at her destination, she took in a breath to calm her nerves and signaled her presence to the door. She heard a voice inside say she could enter, so she did so. She was a bit surprised by how large and plush these quarters were and jumped slightly once more when Icheb suddenly appeared near her, his body once more close enough to almost _feel_. "Hello, Naomi..." he greeted her and said Ensign turned to smile at him.

"Hello yourself, Icheb," she greeted back and blushed when he took her hand in his and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles. "This is... quite the room you've got here! I only got a tiny little broom-closet..." she said, attempting to make another joke. This time, she got a reaction from him, though it wasn't _exactly _what she was expecting.

"What?" his eyes widened. "Really? Its _that _small?" he asked in astonishment. Naomi was inwardly relieved that he no longer took everything so literally but still couldn't help smiling.

"I'm exaggerating, its not that small," she clarified with a grin at his relieved expression.

"Well... make yourself at home," he answered with a gentle smile, though the intensity was still very much there. As she walked further into his guestroom, she felt him behind her and could feel his eyes on her again. It stirred something within her, something hot that made her head spin and the room seem so much smaller... but in a _good _way. "Forgive me, I forgot to ask if you've already eaten?"

"I haven't, otherwise, I would have..." she paused. Would she have really turned him down?

"Would you like to have a seat? I've programmed the replicator to prepare a few dishes I've found in the database that seemed... interesting," he said, speaking in such a nonchalant sort of way that it unnerved her. How could _he _be so calm and _she _be a nervous wreck? Then again, _he_ had a sort of Borg safety protocol... thing... to fall back to. Lucky bastard.

"Sure!" Naomi replied cheerfully, trying to sound calm but coming off as forced. They sat down and ate. The food wasn't really all that special, it was spiced lamb, a strange sort of casserole with vegetables she's never seem before, candied fruit, and warm synthetic-liquor. Still, even though it was pretty simple, it was quite delicious, actually! The best part was the dessert though... but perhaps it was because of the _suggestion _it brought. A bowl of berries with a dollop of whip-cream on the side.

She knew it was bold of her to do so, but she had always wanted to try this. Naomi picked up a strawberry-looking berry and brought it to Icheb's lips, surprising him slightly. The Brunali smiled and accepted the offering, leaning over and taking the berry in between his lips. Naomi watched in rapt fascination as Icheb leaned in further only to lick the juices from the berries that lingered on her finger. A more intimate gesture wouldn't have been possible... unless he sucked on her finger, but she doubted he'd do such a thing, this was intimate enough.

"Icheb..." she breathed as he leaned closer to her, his lips inches from her's and rapidly closing the distance. She felt her eyes drift shut as she sought out his lips. The taste of the berries lingered on him as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth and against her's. She shuddered in pleasure and almost moaned in protest when he pulled away. "You don't want... the rest of your dessert?" She asked absent-mindedly. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"You're my dessert..." he responded. Naomi bit her lip as Icheb leaned into her again, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek tenderly. Naomi's eyes fluttered closed once more as she enjoyed the feeling of his gentle ministrations. He drew closer, his hand still stroking her cheekbone. "I love you..." he whispered as his lips brushed feather-lightly against hers. Naomi felt her heart soar at the admittance and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him pull her closer, kissing her with what seemed like every fiber of his being.

When he pulled away once again, she thought it'd become a pattern, but she was mistaken. She bit her lip again as he trailed hot kissed down her chin, jaw, neck, and further down. "W-Wait... isn't there... some sort of... protocol... for this type of... thing?" Naomi barely managed to ask, too distracted by Icheb's deliberate attention to her sensitive neck. If they didn't stop now...

"Mmm-hmm..." Icheb muttered distractedly. "I'm Captain, besides, I'm fully... aware that our... species... won't... cause any problems," Icheb responded between kisses and nips of the tender skin at her neck.

"Oh..." Was all Naomi could manage to say as she too, struggled to keep a coherent thought. Naomi let out a yelp of surprise when Icheb suddenly swept her off the couch they sat on and into his arms, much like he had done when she was injured a few days ago, and carried her to his bed. They fell upon the bed, still kissing, and before they knew it, his arms were on either side of her, trapping her there and he peered down at her flushed face with gentle eyes. "Icheb... have you..?" she had to ask...

"Done this before?" he finished the sentence, a curious little smile lifting the edge of his alluring lips.

"Mm-hm..." she answered distractedly, her gaze focused mostly on those lips.

"..." A fleeting, regretful look crossed his features before it was replaced with the smile once more.

"You... have?" her head tilted curiously.

"Yes," he admitted. Naomi was surprised to find that she didn't mind as much as she thought she would. By the way he kissed, she had already surmised that he had had previous experience... plus, this made things even for them now, though she'd only done it once before, _and _it meant it would be less awkward for them. Before she could get any more thoughts in, she felt his lips on her collar-bone, kissing his way down as his fingers sought the zipper on her dress. "Tell me if I'm going too far, Naomi..." Icheb pleaded against her skin. He did _not _want to do _anything _she didn't want to and hoped she would stop him if he was about to.

A very small part of Naomi told her to stop now, that this had gone far enough, that they should wait until they went this far... but the _much _bigger and stronger part within her told her she'd be_ crazy _to not go along with this and do what she had wanted to since she first laid her eyes on him after ten years. Naomi ran a hand up his arm and over to his neck, pleased when that simple touch made him shiver, and whispered into his ear. "Make love to me, Icheb," said Captain of Voyager groaned at the request and his lips were once again upon her, intending to adhere to her request.

"Affirmative," he whispered back and their lips collided once more. Clothing was discarded in short order, Naomi had to stop herself from yelping once again when Icheb almost literally yanked the – rather easy to remove now that she thought of it – dress off her after unzipping it, and carelessly tossing it aside. Icheb expected Naomi to cover herself but was pleasantly surprised when she simply lay there with a flirtatious – though slightly bashful – smile upon her lips. Icheb _had _had relationships in the past, though before the women had either just been a little... easy... or had taken advantage of his quiet, shy nature, forcing him to reevaluate his personality a bit.

Even so, those experiences had allowed him to _experience _the _mechanics_ of relationships... which also meant it made it easy to make the woman now below him arch off the bed and cry out in pleasure softly as his lips and hands began their assault on her breasts, through the lacy bra she wore. It didn't take long for that article of clothing to disappear either before he resumed his "attack". When Naomi felt his free hand – that wasn't torturing her pleasurably – trail down her stomach and slip in between her thighs, she bit her lip in anticipation.

"Naomi... are you certain?" he asked, nuzzling her affectionately. He was kidding... right? She felt as though she were about to explode and he was asking her such a question?

"Yes, I am," she responded in a strained tone. Before she knew it, Icheb had trailed his other hand down and removed the remaining article of clothing she still had on. It took Naomi a moment to realize that Icheb had sat back on his haunches to gaze down at her. This time, Naomi _did _feel the irrational need to cover herself, though she resisted doing so. She watched as his eyes took her in and was relieved to find that he _definitely _seemed to like what he saw... if the painful-looking tenting in his pants was any indication, that is. "Icheb," she said, tugging at the edge of his uniform shirt. Icheb blinked back to reality and with one, swift movement, pulled his shirt off.

This time it was her turn to gawk. Icheb held still as Naomi's eyes roved over the sculpted muscles that lined his broad body. 'Wow... he's been working out...' She sat up then, meeting him in a hot, wet, kiss that left them panting and tingling with need. Icheb groaned softly as he felt her fingernails trace his physique. When her hands slid further down and "accidentally" brushed up against his hardened arousal, he "accidentally" bit her lip, though it sort of _was _an accident in his part. Naomi pulled from the kiss and smiled in as much of a seductive way as she could muster. "This," she tugged at his pants, "has to come off..."

"You are correct," Icheb said, making Naomi's cheeks flush brighter as his words came out almost in a growl. Icheb wasted no time in slipping out of his uniform pants and Starfleet-issue underwear. Naomi didn't have long to admire him but from the glimpse she got, before he towered over her once again, it made her flush brighter and shudder again, absently wondering if the Borg enhanced _that _as well... Icheb, on the other hand, was silently thanking every deity he's heard of for the fact that the Borg didn't _remove _what made him male. "Are you _sure_?" Icheb asked once again as he slid his body against her's, caressing her legs with his hands as he moved them to straddle him.

"I'm _sure_, Icheb," this time it was she who growled, slightly annoyed at how cautious he still seemed to be and prevented any more speech from him by tugging on him, forcing his lips to crash against her's in a hungry, lust-driven kiss. Naomi's grip on his shoulder tightened as his hands slid over her legs, pulling them around his waist as he pushed down. She bit her lip once more and nearly arched off the bed as he pushed in slowly, making sure she became accustomed to his size and shivered with the strain from keeping himself still. "I... need you..." Naomi moaned, her body shaking with need as her lover continued to hold still. That's all he needed to heard as encouragement to go on. Icheb gasped as he let go of his restraint and Naomi sighed in bliss as he began to move against her.

Breaths escaped, muscles tightened, cries of pleasure echoed, together they moved as one, the lovers intertwined both physically and emotionally, months of tensions and stress being finally released. "M-More..." Naomi groaned out, lifting herself up to meet his thrusts. Icheb grunted in reply, releasing his hold on her hips in order to place them upon the bed, fully pinning her against it, before pitching further forward. Naomi shuddered as she felt herself approach the edge but she wanted to go over it with him!

Through the lust-inspired haze, Naomi was startled when she heard a distinctive _CRACK_ somewhere in the bed. However, Icheb didn't seem to notice a thing and soon even those few fleeting thoughts vanished from Naomi's mind as they found a new angle in their passion. "ICHEB!" she cried out, it was no use, her nails dug into his back as her inner muscles tightened with her release. Icheb gasped, feeling suffocated as she tightened around him. He threw his body further into motion to capture his own climax. "I love you, Icheb..." Naomi whispered into his ear as he desperately tried to reach his goal. The soft words, her warm breath on his ear, or just the sound of those words... whatever it was, Icheb found himself driven beyond the edge with white-hot pleasure.

"Icheb..." Naomi whispered, once they had collapsed together.

"Hmm?" He answered sleepily, drawing Naomi closer to his body.

"I uh, heard a crack earlier..."

"...Yes, my regulating disk broke during... the excitement..." he answered with a lopsided smile. When her eyes widened in alarm he chuckled softly. "Don't worry, I can fix it," he reassured her. "Rest now, my love..." he whispered, pulling Naomi against his chest so her cheek rested against him.

"Mm..." Naomi agreed and her eyes drifted shut as sleep claimed her.

* * *

**End A/N**: Aww… wow it took them like 15 chapters to break the "just-friends" barrier eh? Sorry if I wrote Icheb a bit OOC and lust-crazed lol... I meant it to get a smile outta some of you XD I personally wrote it mostly for the lulz. And hey, who knew what the Queen did with the adult, male drones she ordered around? Best not to think of it. I hope the length of this chapter sort of kind of makes up for the OBSCENE waiting period...

Anyone need a glass of ice? Or a bucket?

_**NOTE**_: While I _am _working on the next chapter, which will _probably _be the last chapter, I'm not sure when I'll get around to actually finishing it... encouragement will certainly help though!

Shout-Outs:

**NessieWinsa**: I know, right? There's never enough!

**KissMeQuack**: Lol really? Wow, I'm impressed with my skills then! Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Star Jelly**: Poor Picard indeed lol you gotta remember, for some reason papa!Q has more "affection" toward Janeway... possibly he has some sort of twisted crush on her lol

**Marla1**: I know right? I didn't want her finding out like everyone else :D

**Blondiejam**: Thanks! Yeah, some more would be nice :) I'm working on another one-shot if it makes you feel any better... sorry I took so long to update though!


End file.
